Battle City Or Bust!
by Infamously Me
Summary: 2 years since the pokemon celebration. Ash and Misty are now a couple. The sequel is here! Ash decieds to go to Battle City and brings Misty. Battle City is a huge city build on water where the best trainers gather to battle. FINALLY DONE!
1. A New Beginning

_**BATTLE CITY OR BUST!!!!!**_

_**The sequel to The Pokémon Celebration!!!**_

_**CHAPTER 1: **__**A New Beginning **_

It has been two years since the pokémon celebration. As you know that story ended with Ash and Misty as a couple (FINALLY! Well you'd know that if you read it. But you'll be okay if you just read this one I think). So Ash now lives in Cerulean City with Misty. But not actually with her but... oh you're just gonna have to read and find out.

The sun came up over the city on a nice, warm July morning. Ash was still asleep in bed with Pikachu lying by his feet.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and sat up. There on his night stand was a clock, a few empty pokeballs, his hat and a picture of himself and Misty outside the Cerulean gym holding hands and smiling like a cute young couple.

Like usual he got up and went to the shower, changed his clothing and had breakfast. It was a slow peaceful life and every now and then when he'd be out with Misty or by himself he'd have a fan run up and ask for an autograph or a picture. But he was very nice about it and most of the time said yes.

He put some pokémon food in a bowl and set it on the floor of Pikachu right after he ate his cereal.

Ash hadn't been in contact with Alex, Dawn, May, Drew or anyone he had met at the celebration but Misty.

His mother always called him and left messages on the answering machine making sure he was okay and how life was and making sure he was eating right.

Ash threw on his hat and locked the door and went to see Misty at the gym.

Ash now helps out a lot at the gym since Misty's sisters haven't changed at all. He feeds the pokémon, cleans the floor and sometimes the pool.

The gym was only a very short walk away. If Ash ran he'd be there in 10 seconds probably but he'd never tried it.

"Hey Misty! I'm here!" Ash yelled as he opened the glass doors. "Hello? Daisy? Violet? Lily? Anybody home?"

Ash walked into the arena. There was Misty mopping the floor.

"Hey Misty!" Ash waved.

"Oh Ash I didn't hear you come in." Misty waved back.

"You're early again. Ceruleans no so sensational sisters arn't up yet." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I come early to see the prettiest sensational sister and have a conversation with her without being interrupted." Ash smiled.

"Oh please. You're complimenting my sisters too much." Misty laughed.

"Fine I'll start over. I came to see the most beautiful girl in the Kanto region." Ash smiled. "Beautiful is an understatement."

"You are adorable." Misty smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let me guess you've been talking to Alex online or something right?"

"Thanks."Ash smiled putting his hand on his cheek. "Actually that's what I wanna talk to you about. I haven't been in contact with Alex or anyone since the celebration two years ago."

"You're welcome. Gosh arn't we good friends." Misty sighed pushing the mop around again.

"uh huh." Ash nodded. "Here let me do that. You go have something to eat okay."

"No you don't have to." Misty refused.

"No I insist. You work too hard Mist. Leave it to me and go have some coffee or something." Ash insisted taking the mop away from her and pushing her in the direction on of the kitchen.

"No Ash I really gotta get cleaning. The gym inspector is coming tomorrow and I gotta –"Misty yawned.

"Goooooooooooooooo. Get some breaky. Have a cup of coffee and some juice. Okay I'll finish mopping." Ash smiled giving her another little push.

Misty yawned and didn't even bother arguing at a time like this. She was too tired and it was too early for an argument over her working too hard.

So she put the coffee on and took out some toaster waffles.

She took out her blue mug with a Corsola on it and a plate out of the cupboard and put them on the counter and waited for her food to be ready.

Ash was just mopping away when Daisy walked into the arena in her pink pyjamas and pink slippers. She got closer and closer to Ash and she was staring at him in a sort of ticked off mood.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Daisy... I'm here pretty much every day." Ash backed up getting her angry was the last thing on Ash's mind.

Ash got a better look at her face. Something wasn't right. Daisy doesn't walk around the gym in her pyjamas. She has to make sure she always looks good... and well at that point she looked sick.

"You weren't here yesterday!" She snapped.

"Yes I was..." Ash said softly trying to calm her down.

"No you weren't ah ah ahhhhhh chooooooo!!!!" Daisy sneezed.

"Daisy you don't look that good." Ash said trying to get her to sit on the bench on the side lines.

"Oh thanks. What every girl wants to hear from a guy." Daisy frowned.

"No I mean you look kind of sick. Are you ok?" Ash asked trying to keep Daisy quiet.

Ash already had Daisy up he didn't want all three of them to come in and yell at him about how he missed a spot.

Misty came out with her mug and waffles to talk to Ash but saw Ash and Daisy

The first thing that came to Misty's mind was "He's cheating on me with my own sister!"

"Ash Ketchum how dare you cheat on me with my own sister!" She screamed putting the mug and plate on the table where they keep the towels.

"No Misty wait it's not like that!" Ash jumped up.

"Two years. We've dated for two years and you repay me with cheating on me with my sister!" Misty yelled almost breaking down in tears.

"Misty no I! You don't understand!" Ash said trying to embrace her but she pushed him away.

"Please just listen!" he begged.

"I thought you grew up Ash!" Misty turned away trying to hold back tears. "But I guess not. You're like all guys just looking for arm candy!"

"Misty don't flatter him like that! Like I would ever go out with someone like him." Daisy scoffed. "I may be sick but it doesn't mean I'm not sane. No offence."

"None taken." Ash shrugged.

"You mean.... Ash isn't cheating?" Misty asked.

"No. He'd be dead right now if he was cheating on me." Daisy giggled. "Besides I have way better taste in boyfriends than you Misty."

Ash didn't really take what Daisy or any of Misty's sisters said to heart. Probably because they're air heads.

"He was just trying to see what was wrong." Daisy explained.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Ash sighed.

"Oh Ash I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about that!" Misty apologized.

"It's cool. At least you didn't get the mallet out or anything." Ash laughed.

"Well I was two seconds away from grabbing the frying pan out of the kitchen." Misty laughed.

They walked Daisy to the kitchen and got her some coffee (weird I know. But I assume that the warmth might do something haha).

Misty turned on the TV and it showed how the gym inspectors were making their rounds again. Seeing this made Misty nervous.

"We're not ready yet." She whispered.

Ash grabbed her hand. "It's fine. We've been working on the gym for weeks now. We're pretty much finished"

Daisy sighed at the sight of them holding hands.

Then it went to commercial. And a funny looking man with green hair jumped onto the screen.

"Howdy trainers! It's me Wayne Pickafight from Battle City!" The man yelled.

"Battle city?" Ash said confused.

"Yes Battle City! A beautiful escape built on the water off of the orange islands! Where the best trainers gather to battle it out for the crown!" Wayne explained.

"Hey Ash you should go do that." Daisy moaned putting her head on the table.

"No way. I'm too old for that." Ash laughed.

Misty looked at him surprised.

"That's not all. It's a beautiful resort bring the family, friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, ex's. Hey hey if you bring an ex you can fight it out in the beautiful battle zone!" Wayne coaxed.

Daisy, Misty and Ash looked at the screen in awe. By now it had switched screens to pictures of the battle zone. It was on top of the highest tower in the city. The floor was a traditional red and blue. The roof was open so you could see the sun and battle in any environment depending on the weather. The bleachers went all the way around. The place was very futuristic looking. And pokémon rangers were guarding the arena and watching the sky making sure the battle zone was safe from any attacks.

"Wow ever since the Pokémon Celebration they have been going all out on the security on these things huh." Misty said surprised.

"Yes battle city! Where the strong come to get stronger. Square off against rivals both old and new!" Wayne nodded. "So make a road trip out of it or a vacation. Battle City! Remember just off the Orange Islands!"

The commercial went to something for bread in a can and Ash's attention was back on Misty and Daisy.

"Ash you should go to that!" Misty smiled.

"Why? I've got everything I want." Ash shrugged not seeing the point.

"I didn't want to tell you this but if you saw the newspaper last week it said you'd better go do something big or they pokémon league might disown you as a master." Misty sighed.

"What?!" Ash said in shock.

"Then everything you ever worked for would be a waste of time." Misty sighed again.

"It wouldn't have been a total waste... because I meant you." Ash smiled.

"Oh good mew! Would you please stop with all the cute coupleness. It's making me ill." Daisy complained.

"Well at least I know what it's like to be in a relationship." Misty defended. "And you're already sick!

Daisy just coughed. "Well now we know what made me sick at least."

Misty didn't even want to go on with the argument she wouldn't be able to win probably anyway.

"Well go to that Battle City thing and take Misty with you." Daisy suggested.

"Well who's going to look after the gym?" Ash asked trying to make excuses.

"We will!" Daisy smiled.

"What?!" Misty screamed shocked out of her mind. "You can actually do work?!"

"Yes Misty. I'll just hire someone." Daisy shrugged. "After the gym inspection that is."

"I should have known." Misty sighed.

"Well the gym is pretty much cleaned anyway. You just got to finish mopping the floor and you're done." Daisy explained.

"Well I almost finished it until you came in." Ash said kind of irritated.

"Good then go finish." Daisy waved him out. "I've got to talk to my loving sister."

Ash stood up and walked out feeling like he had just got owned by a girl who would hire someone to beat him up instead of doing it herself.

Daisy sat and waited till Ash left the room.

"Listen Misty all this couple stuff is really annoying. Either marry him or break up!" Daisy said getting right to the point.

"What?! Ash doesn't wanna get married! Trust me." Misty said shocked at the idea of being Mrs. Ketchum.

"Well then break up or something or take a break! It's a real pain watching you two go on like that!" Daisy argued.

"Just because you can't get a boyfriend doesn't mean you have to break me up with mine!" Misty yelled.

"Well if you get married then there won't be a problem!" Daisy coughed.

Ash was in the arena mopping the last few spots and all he heard was mumbles and grumbles coming from the kitchen.

"Oh they're at it again." Ash rolled his eyes and finished mopping.

"Look the last thing on Ash's mind is breaking up trust me and the second last thing is marriage!" Misty shouted.

"How do you know? He could be in there planning the break up right now." Daisy sighed.

"What?!" Misty tried not to panic the idea of Ash wanted to break up hurt a lot.

She raced to the arena.

Ash had just finished mopping when Misty came up from behind and grabbed his hand, spun him around and kissed him.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Misty asked desperately.

"Uh... no... I'd miss the randomness too much." Ash laughed.

"I'm sorry. Daisy just had me all worked up about you wanting to break up." Misty blushed.

"Why would I ever want to? I get to kiss the most beautiful girl in Kanto!" Ash smiled.

"Well then she got going on marriage and –" Misty started.

"Hold on... Marriage?!" Ash widened his eyes at her but she tried to look away.

"Misty don't tell me you wanna get married now!" Ash said surprised. "I mean I love you and stuff but I'm not ready for the commitment."

"That's what I tried to tell her! And it's the same here. I'm just not ready either." Misty laughed.

"Okay because I thought you were implying something." Ash laughed putting the mop back into the bucket.

"Hehe yeah. That's crazy." Misty blushed.

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea to get married so no offence to married people." Ash smiled a bit and went to dump the water out.

"Yeah..." Misty said quietly.

She stood in the arena alone and by herself.

CHAPTER 1 END!

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!!!

REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW!!!!

So what do you think? Like it so far? This one is gonna be a little more romantic just as a heads up. And again I am sorry about the silly little spelling mistakes and type-o's I make and will make. I have a reader that does play back on my computer so I don't have to read it over and over and over again. So sometimes it doesn't pick up the errors.


	2. Meet Dr Love

**REVIEW AFTER READING!!**

**CHAPTER 2: **Meet Dr. Love

Ash dumped the dirty mop water down the drain; his thoughts were just a stir of emotions.

"Married? Why is she thinking about that?" Ash asked himself. "Maybe I should have done more to... oh I don't know what I could have done girls are complicated."

"But she got all weird about it too... maybe she does..." He thought in shock.

A picture came to mind. Misty walking down the aisle on her wedding day. And he was standing at the chapel not as a best man or anything but... the groom!

"Jeez! No way! It's probably the fact she has a lot on her mind, that's why she was all weird about it. Yeah her mind is in another place." He was trying to separate real from well not real.

"Man this sucks!" He yelled out of nowhere.

"I've been dating her for two years and all of the sudden Daisy complicates things in one morning!" his hand gripped the bucket handle tighter and tighter in anger.

"I wish Alex and May or Dawn were here! Then maybe they could help me through this."

The radio was blaring as Ash went to grab a bag of pokémon food. And the Battle City commercial was on again.

"They really want people there huh." Ash moaned as he dumped the food into the tank.

The pokémon went nuts in the tank for the food as Ash threw the bag in the garbage can.

Right after the commercial the station came back on and Ash sat down for a minute.

"Hello all listeners in radio world! Dr. Love is in the building!" The MC said in a seductive tone.

A crowd cheering played and the MC came back on. "Dr. Love is here to answer all your relationship questions so feel free to call. Isn't that right Dr. Love?"

"Oh yeah dude!" A familiar voice laughed.

"Alex?" Ash's head perked up.

"We are coming to you live from the beautiful Battle City!" The MC said.

A girl called in

"Hey you're on 7.89 F.M the hacking awesome station with MC and Dr. Love. What is your question?" The MC said.

"Hi my boyfriend wants to get married but I don't know what to do." The girl giggled.

"Well are you in love with him?" Alex asked.

"Yeah but I'm not ready for that type of commitment." The girl replied.

"Then tell him that." Alex laughed. "It's easy. Say I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe someday."

"Oh ok thanks Dr. Love." The girl said happy.

"Hey hey no problem dudette." Alex laughed.

"That's Alex alright. Positive of it." Ash nodded. "How'd he land that job?"

"So we'll be back with more Dr. Love and the MC on 7.89 F.M. After this. It's the new song by The Independence Theory... eat your heart out." The MC announced as the electric guitar started to blare. (Also I made that band up and the song. So don't bother googling that).

Ash stood back up. "So Alex is a DJ now huh. And he's giving out love advice and he's at Battle City."

"Maybe he can help! I'll call in after this song is over!"

"Ash! Come help Misty clean the pool!" Lily ordered.

"Oh great she's up too." Ash rolled his eyes. "Just a second."

Ash knew it was going to be odd cleaning the pool with Misty this time. Mostly because of the marriage question.

Ash got out to the arena. Misty was nowhere to be seen and none of her sisters were around either.

Then a splash came up from the pool. It was Misty in her bikini.

"Ash!" she waved. "I was just cleaning the sides of the pool."

Ash waved back.

"There's not a lot to clean anymore. So wanna come swimming with me." She invited.

"Um my swimsuit is at home." Ash scratched his head as he stood on the edge of the pool.

"Oh that's fine..." Misty sighed as she pulled his leg and Ash fell into the pool.

He spat water out of his mouth like a fountain at her as his hat floated slowly to the surface.

"Funny trick." Ash laughed sarcastically. "Now it's my turn to pull a trick."

Ash dove down under water as Misty looked around confused.

Ash grabbed her feet and tickled them then pulled her under.

Misty punched him in the arm under water and gave him a good kick in the shoulder.

They both surfaced again. Misty smiled at him.

"Look Ash about the whole married thing... I have a lot on my mind right now and Daisy is just trying to get to me again." Misty explained.

"No, no it's cool. I know both you and me aren't ready for that yet." Ash nodded.

"But I hope that doesn't wreak the fact we're an awesome couple." Misty laughed splashing him.

"World's greatest!" Ash joked splashing her back.

They continued to splash and play around in the pool until the glass doors swung open.

The gym inspector came stomping in "I demand to see the gym leader Misty!"

Ash and Misty stopped immediately and almost drowned at the shock of his tone.

"Ash! He's not supposed to be here till tomorrow!" Misty squeaked.

The inspector walked into the arena and Ash pushed Misty underwater "Hide." he whispered as she went under.

"You there boy! Where's Misty? And what are you doing in the pool? You're contaminating the water!" The inspector yelled.

"I was just... um cleaning it." Ash lied.

"uh huh and I suppose Seel's can fly." The man rolled his eyes.

"Misty is... um in her room. Yeah she'll be down in 10 minutes or so." Ash lied again.

"Then I'll wait here." The inspector said sitting on the bench.

"Uh no you can't." Ash yelped as Misty pulled his leg meaning "Hurry it up."

"Why not?" The inspector raised an eyebrow.

Ash pulled himself out of the pool and pushed him away from the bench.

"Because... ummmm.... we just painted the benches and they have wet paint on them!" Ash lied yet again.

"Funny they don't look wet." The inspector snickered.

"That because it's a new paint... uh yeah new paint! Imported from the Almia region." Ash gridded his teeth praying the inspector had never been to Almia.

"Oh imported... Well it's good to see a gym go all out for once." He said surprised.

Ash let out a huge sigh of relief. Then he saw Misty swimming to the surface he knew she couldn't breathe without coming up for more air.

Ash panicked "Uhhh hey just wait in the front entrance and I'll tell Misty you're here alright ok."

The inspector walked out and Misty swam to the surface taking deep breathes.

Ash helped her out of the pool and took her into the kitchen.

"Okay he's blocking your room... So your gonna have to find something else to wear." Ash told her.

The radio came back on and Lily, Daisy and Violet were around it.

"Hello listeners we're back with the MC and Dr. Love." The MC said with a lot of excitement.

"We are still taking your calls!" he said.

"Right Dr. Love?" he asked.

"Yeppers! So all you relationship troubled dudes and dudettes out their give us a call and we'll help you out!" Alex laughed.

"Hey he sounds familiar." Misty said with wide eyes.

"You should. That's Alex." Ash pointed out.

"Alex? How did he land that job?" Misty's eyes widened.

"I don't even wanna know." Ash shook his head.

"Probably conned the station owner into it." Misty shrugged.

"Shut up you two. Where calling to them!" Violet hushed.

"Oh my ga! Dr. Love's voice is so sexy!" Lily screamed holding the phone.

Misty and Ash almost died trying to hold in the laughter.

"Hello you're on with the MC and Dr. Love." The MC said.

Lily, Violet and Daisy screamed.

Then an idea came to mind for Ash "Alex would know what to do in this situation I'm sure. I'll just ask!"

Ash grabbed the phone from Lily "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey!" Alex cheered. "What's on your mind? Let me guess you're wife left you?"

"No! I'm not even married! I need your help!" Ash shouted.

"Haha everyone does sir." The MC laughed.

"No just Al- I mean Dr. Love." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Ohhh man I'm in trouble haha." Alex laughed. "Sorry dude I'm taken and I'm straight."

"Yep that's Alex." Misty nodded.

"That's not the question." Ash frowned.

"Well what's going on dude. By the way you sound familiar have we met?" Alex asked.

"Alex you nimrod it's me Ash!" Ash snapped.

"Ash? Ash shut up! My name is Dr. Love!" Alex hushed.

"Oh please Alex you probably conned your way to this gig." Ash shouted.

"Ash shut up! What's your question?" Alex said trying to get Ash not to tell the listeners he's a con artist.

"Look Al I know it's you and you're good at these situations! Misty has the gym inspector here! And she was swimming in the pool so she's in her bathing suit and she can't get to her room to change without him seeing. What do we do?" Ash asked.

"Who the hell cares? I'd walk past him in my underwear." Alex replied.

"Well I told him Misty is in her room and...." Ash explained.

"He's waiting for her huh... I'll call you back." Alex said hanging up.

"Alex! Alex! ALEX! Don't hang up!" Ash shouted. "He doesn't even know the number."

Misty sighed and her sisters were still listening to the radio.

"Ladies and gentlemen Dr. Love had to leave for an appointment. But I'll still be taking questions." The MC announced.

"Oh great." Misty sighed.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ash answered.

"Ok this is a very serious but easy operation to go through. I'm gonna walk you through it." Alex said.

"Alex how did you?" Ash asked surprised.

"No time! Just do what I say." Alex groaned.

CHAPTER 2 END!!

CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!!

REVIEW PLEASE!

So our unpredictable Alex has found a way back into the story. What's his awesome plan this time?


	3. The Plan

REVIEW AFTER READING!

**CHAPTER 3: **The Plan

"Just follow my instructions perfectly and you'll be alright." Alex explained.

"Ok what's the great plan?" Ash asked.

"Listen carefully." Alex giggled.

Ash looked at Misty like "Oh god this might involve you climbing through an air vent."

No one heard what Alex was whispering through the phone but Ash. Then he just hung up.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. "Alex? Dude why'd you hang up?" Ash asked trying to get Alex back on.

Ash hung up. Then the phone rang again. "Hello?" he answered.

"Ash it's me. Look I've online got a bit to tell you the rest. I'm on a pay phone outside the radio station and I have no quarters left." Alex moaned. "And there are people waiting for the phone."

"Hurry it up you stupid surfer!" Ash heard an older woman complain.

"Yeah we've been waiting longer than you!" A boy yelled.

"Who gave you the right to cut in line?" An old man yelled.

"Just a minute ok this is important... my... uncle...Dan feel down the stairs." Alex lied.

"Oh uncle Dan huh? What's his last name?" The older woman asked not buying it.

"Dan....Dan....Dan.... Dan Druff!" Alex lied.

Ash was just rolling his eyes. "Ok who cares just hurry up and tell me the rest!"

"Ok listen again." Alex sighed.

And again no one heard what he whispered but Ash.

"Ok." Ash hung up.

"What'd he say?" Misty asked confused.

Ash grinned a little at her.

**LATER:**

The inspector was sitting at the entrance waiting impatiently. "That's it! If you're not down here on the count of 10 Misty... You fail the inspection." He yelled up the stairs.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9....9 and a quarter, 9 and a half, 9 and three quarters..." he yelled up.

Then all the smoke alarms went off and the sprinkler system for fires started up as well.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Ash, Lily and Violet screamed running at the inspector. "Get out of the building!"

"A fire in a gym full of water?" The inspector asked.

"Yes! A fire! The stove caught fire in the kitchen and it is spreading to the front of the building!" The hollered at him.

"Oh man! I gotta get out of here! Has someone called the fire department?" The inspector yelled running out the door.

"Yes! Now run man run! Run to Pewter City!" Ash shouted as he slammed the door.

"Wow it worked." Lily said in awe.

"Can't believe it." Violet nodded.

"Sure it worked. Alex's plans always work... most of the time." Ash shrugged as he ran back to the arena to meet Misty and Daisy.

"I don't know how we did it but we pulled it off." Misty shook her head.

What Alex told Ash was to light a match and put it up to the smoke detector and then run to the front and tell the inspector there was a fire.

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" Misty answered.

"Misty! How'd it go?" Alex laughed.

"Great it worked!" She exclaimed.

"Great. Look can you put my main man Ash on the phone?" He asked politely.

"Sure." Misty handed Ash the phone.

"Hey?" Ash sighed.

"Ash look I'm in some um... trouble hehe." Alex giggled with guilt. Ash could see the nervous grin in his mind Alex had on.

"What happened?" Ash sighed.

"Look I got canned after you called me a con artist on the radio a while ago and I spent all my money on bubble gum and the pay phone and room service...sooooo I don't have any money for a cab home." Alex explained.

"And I'm guessing you want me to come pick you up right?" Ash sighed rolling his eyes.

"Umm yeah." Alex laughed.

"Well get your brother to!" Ash yelled.

"Hey man he can't drive!" Alex shouted back. "Besides he's in juvenile detention for well... for prepossess unknown I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Where's your car?" Ash shot back.

"Yeah um Nigel took it and that was part the reason he's in juve." Alex replied. "And I took the SS. So Not Anne out here."

"Well I don't have a car!" Ash screamed.

"Well just walk to the harbour at Vermillion City and get on the SS. So Not Anne! I saw the boat schedule when I bought my ticket!" Alex demanded.

"No way man!" Ash snapped.

"You owe me big time brah! I mean I lost the sweetest gig I ever had because of you! And let's not forget I help you get to the pokémon celebration two years ago!" Alex reminded.

Ash could see Alex smiling because he knew Ash owed him.

"Fine... I'll come get you." Ash sighed and hung up.

"You're going to Battle City huh?" Misty sighed.

Ash nodded. "I owe him a lot believe it or not. I could at least go help him out this once."

"Yeah well good luck." Misty smiled but the idea of Ash leaving her alone there with her sisters shone through.

"Hey you wanna come?" Ash smiled at her. "I mean they say it's like a paradise there. And you are overdue for a REAL vacation."

"You're kidding right? I'm the gym leader!" Misty said with wide eyes.

"No joke. Come one Misty the pokémon wasn't much of a vacation now was it." Ash said putting his arm around her trying to get her to go.

"Ash no! I can't go." Misty shook her head.

"Just close the gym for a bit an say the inspector shut it down for a few weeks." Ash coaxed.

The phone rang one more time.

"So to get this right you are coming right?" Alex asked Ash.

Ash whispered something and held the phone out.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash and even Alex begging through the phone.

"Misty it would be totally awesome if you came! I haven't seen you in like forever and I'd love to see my favourite couple." Alex begged.

Misty raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Fine."

"YAHAHAHAH!!!" Alex screamed and Ash had a huge smile on his face.

Alex hung up again.

"YAH! Thanks Misty you're the best! This will be a real vacation I promise!" Ash gave her a big kiss on the forehead and hugged her tight.

Daisy was watching from afar the whole time and just looked at them in disgust. "Ugh!" She muttered.

**LATER THAT DAY!:**

Ash had gone home to pack and then was going to meet Misty for dinner.

Misty was in her room putting her things into a suitcase.

"Misty you should travel light." Daisy said walking up behind her.

"Daisy what do you want? Shouldn't you be like taking medicine or something?" Misty asked kind of angry.

"So are you gonna marry him or not!?" Daisy exclaimed kind of ticked.

"Daisy he's not going to ask me anytime soon. So drop it and leave it alone!" Misty frowned trying to push Daisy out of her room.

"Misty just remember what I told you!" Daisy yelled as Misty slammed the door.

"Ash doesn't wanna get married! Neither do I." Misty shook her head at herself in the mirror.

She looked down and saw the picture of herself and Ash holding hands outside the gym (The same picture Ash has).

"What if he's hiding it? What if I'm just fooling myself?"

CHAPTER 3 END!

CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!!!  
REVIEW PLEASE!

I told you guys this would be more romance but trust me the action will pick up soon.

So stay with me and don't leave me!


	4. Somebody Told Me

**REVIEW!!!**

**CHAPTER 4: **Somebody Told Me

Ash had his things packed up and Pikachu just sat and watched him as he put his bag by the door.

"Sorry buddy I'm not paying much attention to you but I have some stuff going on in my life that I just gotta sort out. Ash smiled at Pikachu petting his head softly. Pikachu really was the only person other than Misty Ash could tell anything to.

"But tomorrow morning we're setting off to Battle City!" he laughed.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu cried excited meaning "Yah a new adventure!"

"Good to see you're excited. Now I'll be back later. Get some sleep okay we're leaving tomorrow." Ash laughed at he locked the door again and walked to the gym.

Ash stood outside the gym and waited for Misty to meet him outside like always. This had been the plan forever because Ash didn't like going inside and getting harassed by Violet, Lily and Daisy.

Eventually Misty came out the glass doors yelling something like "Shut Up Already!"

"Umm.. Ready to go?" Ash smiled.

"Yeah!" Misty nodded.

Misty took Ash's hand as they walked through the not so busy streets.

Nothing much happened that evening out. Just talking about the trip.

"Well Ill meet you in the morning if you want. Or you can meet me at my place." Ash explained drinking some water.

"Yeah. I think I'd be better to meet you at your place." Misty nodded as she and Ash pushed in their chairs.

They paid the bill and were on the way out when something caught Misty's eye on a poster.

"Look Ash they're selling tickets for the SS. So Not Anne at the pokemart. Maybe we should pick some up." She yawned pointing at the poster.

"You know what I'll get them. It's closer to me anyway and you look tired." Ash smiled.

Ash and Misty said they're goodbye's as they headed their separate ways for the night.

"That has to be the shortest date ever." Misty thought as she opened the gym doors.

"Wow that was short." Ash thought as he walked through the sliding doors of the pokemart.

"Hello good evening sir. Welcome to our pokemart! How may I help you?" A teenage boy said behind the counter.

"Business is slow tonight?" Ash asked.

"How'd you know?" The boy laughed.

"Lucky guess." Ash rolled his eyes.

The store was empty just him and the boy in the store that's it.

"Yeah it's been kind of slow for the past few day actually... I don't know why." The boy shrugged.

"I can imagine. By the way can I get two tickets for the SS. So Not Anne?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah it sucks! And of course just give me a second to dig some out." The boy nodded.

"So are you not selling a lot of those?" Ash looked down behind the counter as the boy pulled out papers and books out looking for tickets.

"Here you go! I found two!" The boy laughed putting them on the counter. "And yeah we're selling them like hotcakes actually. That's why I had to dig around for them."

"Oh wow thanks." Ash nodded as he paid for the two tickets and put them in his pocket.

"Have a good night sir!" The boy called. "Also be careful on that trip sir!"

"What?" Ash question stopping dead in his tracks.

"Well I heard people are going missing on that ship and if you make it to Battle City the same thing happens there!" The boy explained.

"Where'd you hear that?" Ash asked.

"Oh my uncle works on that ship. He said one day they were there the next day they weren't." The boy shrugged.

"Weird... thanks for the info!" Ash thanked as he walked out.

"That's strange... people just go missing for no reason with no warning..." Ash talked to himself as he walked back to the apartment.

Pikachu was asleep on the floor next to the bowl of pokémon food. Ash grabbed him up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. And then went to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING!:**

Ash woke up early got his things together by the door, had breakfast and got Pikachu up.

Misty was at the door in no time flat.

"Hey Ash!." She smiled giving him a kiss.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked picking up his bag as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Yep got the tickets?" Misty asked.

Ash handed her the tickets and smiled.

"Okay now let's go bail our friend out!" Ash laughed as he locked the door again and him and Misty walked out into the city.

"Misty... I was talking to the kid at the cash last night and he said his uncle works on the ship... and he said people go missing on the ship and in the city." Ash informed looking nervous.

"Ash that's just a story." Misty sighed.

"I don't know Misty... that could be true, he was really serious about it." Ash explained.

"Well if I go missing tell my sisters they're totally...bit.... she witches!" Misty said biting her tongue.

"Okay... If I go... then I just want you to know I will always love you." Ash smiled sweetly.

Misty blushed. "What did I do so right to get someone as sweet as you?"

"Oh.... Well we met years ago when you pulled me out of a river with a fishing rod and you kept bugging me about that bike and we soon became good friends..." Ash explained.

"I get it." Misty laughed.

The approached the city boarder to the route to Vermillion city.

"Don't we have to go through Saffron?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Hopefully the road isn't closed." Misty nodded.

And they started off down the road to Vermillion city together.

CHAPTER 4 END!  
CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON!

That was the shortest chapter i have ever written. I've been super busy and even I know That this was a short chapter and it was boring so don't start XD

I hope these next few chapter are interesting lol


	5. My Stalker And Me!

**REVIEW AFTER READING!!!!**

**CHAPTER 5: **My Stalker And Me!

Ash and Misty and Pikachu were on their way to the port at Vermillion together.

Ash was still a bit uneasy about going on the boat after hearing what the cashier told him last night.

Misty didn't even care. She thought the whole this was just a ton of lies and rumours.

It was quiet between them. Ash didn't want to say much about the disappearances and set Misty off like a bomb. This had to be the most awkward moment yet.

Then when the moment couldn't get any weirder... an old woman came out of the forest and kissed Ash on the lips. Misty went wide eyed in shock and almost immediately started screaming at the woman but notice the woman was well in her 90's and assumed she was just lonely.

"Oh Johnny! You came back for me!" The old woman exclaimed hugging Ash.

"Ummm.... What'd you just call me lady?" Ash asked confused.

Misty just stared at the two.

"Johnny it's me! Victoria! You know Vicky... remember Vicky and Johnny together forever they use to say!" The woman explained.

Misty squinted at the woman like "She's crazy unless Ash was cheating on me with an old woman and used a different name!"

But she dismissed this idea since in Lily's words Misty had "Ash on a leash."

"Come on let me show you!" The woman pulled Ash to an old oak tree with a V+J carved into it with a heart around it.

There was also a ton of other letters carved with hearts on the tree.

"You carved this for us years ago before you went to war. With your pocket knife remember?" She smiled.

"Umm actually I um-"Ash stuttered.

"Johnny you brought your mother too!?" The woman said shocked while pointing at Misty. "She disapproved of our love!"

"Mother?!?!?!?" Misty bit her tongue.

"No she's not my..." Ash sighed.

"No I'm not his mother! I'm his girlfriend!" Misty snapped.

"Oh Johnny! There's another woman! I knew it was too good to be true!" Victoria cried pushing Ash to the ground.

"Ouch!" Ash yelled. "That lady has some fight in her!"

"Listen here girly! You stay away from my Johnny!" Victoria screamed pointing a finger at Misty.

"Look lady his name is Ash Ketchum! He's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend okay!" Misty screamed at the little old woman.

"Ash?" Victoria said wide eyed.

Ash nodded.

"I've seen you on the television! On the news that the pokémon league is gonna kick you out if you don't do something big soon!" she explain.

Ash frowned every time he heard that.

"So where are you two off to?" She said winking at Ash.

Ash backed up a bit.

"Battle City. Now if you don't mind we'll be on our way!" Misty sighed stepping in front of Ash.

"Well would you kids like some tea?" Victoria smiled trying to grab Ash's hand but Misty blocked the way.

"We don't like tea... come on Ash!" Misty smiled and grabbed Ash's hand as she pretty much dragged him down the road.

"Misty what was that about?" Ash asked quietly as the little old woman waved goodbye in the distanced.

"Ash did you see how she was acting it was a trap!" Misty yelled.

"I think you were just getting protective and were scared you were gonna lose me to an old woman haha." Ash laughed.

Misty's face went red.

Ash raised an eyebrow but said nothing to Misty. "Wow she really cares about me that much."

"Ash please! Like you weren't freaked out!" Misty sighed.

They just kept walking and argued a bit about the old woman and stuff.

But it was like an eternity walk for them to Saffron City.

"We should have just called a cab." Ash sighed.

"What's wrong with walking?" Misty questioned.

"Well nothing if you get bored with walking everywhere." Ash explained.

"Look Ash we never get out of Cerulean so let's make the best of it." Misty said trying to avoid an argument.

"Hey you kids need a ride somewhere?" A voice called as a jet black car pulled up beside Ash.

The window rolled down and the old woman Victoria was driving the car.

"Do we ever!" Ash smiled.

"Um are you sure it's safe for you to be driving miss?" Misty asked.

"Sure now get in! Johnny you can sit in the front with me and your mother can sit in the back." Victoria smiled.

"Mother!?!?!" Misty screamed as Ash opened the back door for her.

"Don't snap yet okay hun. We gotta get to Vermillion that's all so don't go mad!" Ash begged as he sat in the front seat.

"Buckle up!" Victoria ordered as she floored the gas pedal.

VROOM!!! The car went flying down the road so fast they were in Saffron in 5 minutes and them 10 minutes later were at the border line of Vermillion. But the whole time Victoria was holding Ash's hand and talking about the good old days as Misty held on for dear life.

"Wow that was only 15 minutes... that would have taken us a day and some to come here." Ash said wide eyed.

"Now let's get on the boat Johnny!" Victoria smiled grabbing Ash's hand and pulling him to the port.

"She's a bit too strong for a woman of that age..." Misty said to herself as she followed slowly behind them.

They came up to the doc were the SS. So Not Anne was floating on the water and a man with black hair and sun glasses was taking tickets.

"Wow they're taking tickets early huh." Misty whispered is Ash's ear as soon as she caught up to him.

Ash nodded.

"Oh that's because it doesn't leave port till tomorrow or the next day. People just come to sit on the boat and they let you in your room and use the pool and everything." Victoria explained as she handed the man her ticket.

"See you on the boat Johnny." She waved.

Ash nodded and took out his ticket.

"Ash! What are you doing!? The crazy lady is on the boat!" Misty asked pull Ash away from the ticket man.

"Um well she wants to see me on the boat." Ash explained.

"Yeah she probably wants to do something!" Misty snapped.

"Do what?" Ash asked densely.

"Do it..." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Do what?" Ash asked again.

"Something you and I haven't even done!" Misty sighed.

"What's that? There are a lot of things we haven't done together." Ash asked like he was desperate for answers.

"ummmm bang." Misty laughed kind of embarrassed.

"Oh... oh....OHHHHHHHH okay!" Ash said with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Misty smiled.

"Okay no." Ash laughed.

"Tickets?" The man asked.

"Um..." Ash sighed.

"Sir may you know the boat is leaving tomorrow and this is the only time you will be allowed on the boat so don't think you can go spend the day in town or the night at the pokémon centre." The man explained.

Misty and Ash's hearts sank.

"Give him the tickets." Misty whispered in Ash's ear.

"What?" Ash asked.

"We won't get another chance and it would just be a waste of money. We just gotta stay away from the old lady." Misty explained.

"Oh....okay." Ash nodded as he handed the tickets over.

The man looked at the tickets closely. "You kids are good to go. Have a good time."

"Thanks." They nodded as they stepped onto the boat.

"And so it begins. The new Arc of my life story... keep away from a crazy old woman." Ash joked as they stood hand and hand on the deck.

CHAPTER 5 END!

CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON!

Hey guys look I'm taking it really slow on this. And I think I'm losing interest in this story (Yes I know it sucks to be me). So if you guys can share anything that will help me get back into this I would me so much to me.

Also.......... REVIEW PEOPLE COME ON!


	6. The Past Always Comes Back

**Oh where have my reviewers gone?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 6: **The Past Always Comes Back.

The moment Ash and Misty stepped on the deck there was a feeling of uneasiness. Not just because there was a creepy old woman flirting with Ash on the boat but there was the feeling of being watched.

"Hey you guys!" A girl swimming in the pool yelled.

Ash and Misty were bewildered of who would be waving.

"Come here!" The girl ordered.

Ash and Misty just shrugged at each other.

As they got closer they saw the brown hair and from that second everyone knew... it was May.

"May!" They smiled at her.

"Ash and Misty! How have you two been and Pikachu too? Still together I see which is a good thing!" May laughed.

"Oh good. And yeah we're still together." Misty laughed.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried happily meaning "Good."

"What are you doing here you guys?" May asked.

"Oh Alex is trapped in Battle City." Ash sighed.

"Let me guess he wants you to come get him right?" May laughed a bit.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "What are you doing on here?"

"Oh they're having a huge pokémon contest there and I have nothing better to do so what the hell." May shrugged.

May climbed out of the pool slowly. "So let me show you guys around."

"This is the party deck up here at the front." She said.

"Up there is where the captain steers the ship." May explained. "And that's about everything else important over there."

"Just read the signs okay."

"Hey you guys wanna go get some smoothies or somthing?" She asked.

"Umm sure." Misty nodded at Ash.

"Cool come with me!" May smiled as she jumped back into the pool.

"I'm not jumping in there!" Ash yelled.

There was a bar built into the pool.

Where the swimmers could swim up and buy something to drink but the person behind the counter was perfectly dry.

"3 smoothies please." May smiled at the man behind the counter politely.

"Here you go miss." The man smiled back as he placed them on the counter

"Thanks... okay you two come get them." May said.

"We didn't even tell you what kind we wanted." Misty scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah they only have one flavour here right now. They're all out of everything till tonight." May laughed.

"Well what kind is it?" Ash asked talking a sip.

"Watmel Berry." May took a sip.

"Hey it's kind of good." Misty said softly.

"More like really good!" Ash laughed chugging it.

"Don't we have to pay?" Misty asked.

"Oh no since you already paid for the tickets you're paying for food and stuff too." May shook her head.

"Cool." Misty smiled.

"So are Drew and Max here with you?" Ash asked.

"Well Max is at home training his pokémon and Drew is already in Battle City so he's gonna meet me there." May informed.

"Oh okay... how long have you been on the boat?" Ash asked again.

"Oh a couple days my plane came in early due to good weather and I had nothing better to do so." May nodded finishing her smoothie and placing the cup on the counter, then climbing out of the pool.

Ash and Misty did the same with their cups.

"Well I'm gonna go get changed and then..." May was cut off by the speakers.

"This is your captain speaking! We are being forced to leave port early due to weather conditions coming our way tomorrow in Vermillion. So please do not be alarmed when the boat starts moving. We are simply just leaving early. That is all." The system announced.

"Well it's a good thing we got here when we did I guess." Misty laughed.

"Yeah you two got lucky." May laughed drying off with a towel.

The boat horn went and people below on the port waved goodbye and cheered as people waved back over the side of the boat at them.

"No one for us to wave at." Ash sighed.

"Oh well." May shrugged "You have me, Misty and Pikachu so I think you'll be good."

The ship set sail into the great blue.

"You and Misty really should find where your rooms are." May suggested.

"Good idea May! Let's go Ash." Misty grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him along with her.

"So my ticket says room... 507." Misty looked at the ticket.

"And mine is room.... 261!" Ash said in shock.

"Wow that's about 246 rooms apart. But that's just luck of the draw I guess. I thought we'd be closer but as long as we are on the ship together it's fine." Misty said trying not to sound astonished.

They walked though the side door of the boat (one of many) and tried to stay close because the feeling of being watched got even stronger and stronger as they walked the empty halls.

Every now and then they would see a maid and her cart or the odd person. But otherwise the halls were empty and dead quiet.

They went down three flights of stairs till they finally got to the hall with all the 500's.

"503, 504, 505, 506 and 507." Misty counted as she tried to find a way in.

There was a slot in the door where you insert your ticket as ID.

"Hey Misty I think your ticket goes in there...." Ash pointed at the slot.

"Well that's stupid isn't it? I mean the ticket doesn't have my ID on it." Misty scratched her head a bit.

"Well the cashier activated them at the store I think. I guess it just knows if that ticket was bought legally." Ash shrugged.

"Okay then." Misty sighed sticking the ticket into the slot like a vending machine. It beeped twice and the door unlocked and opened a crack.

"I'll meet you on the party deck okay." Misty said opening the door some more.

"Alright see you there." Ash winked as Misty blew him a kiss. "And be careful okay. I mean you're all alone in there it looks like and not a lot of people are in the halls either."

"Ash what that kid told you is just a rumour, an urban legend in the early stages if you will." Misty sighed as she shut the door.

So now it was just Ash and Pikachu alone in the hall by themselves..... Or so it seemed.

**INSIDE MISTY'S ROOM:**

Misty's room had navy blue carpeting, a bathroom with white titled flooring and a huge bed.

There was a desk with a radio and a computer on it, a normal sized TV. Pretty much all the comforts of home but no sisters bugging her and this room was much bigger.

The room also came with a beautiful view of the ocean out the window on the side.

"Oh breathe taking... I might just have to stand here for a while and take it all in." Misty sighed and started to laugh as she set her things on the floor.

**BACK IN THE HALL WITH ASH:**

The long halls were endless for Ash. It didn't help that Ash was carrying an extra 13.2 lbs on his shoulder.

They went back up the three flights of stairs and then one more on the main floor.

Ash had just reached the floor with the 200's when a voice yelled at him from behind.

"Hey now. Look who it is!" A very familiar voice yelled.

"Ketchup! Long time no see." Another familiar voice shouted.

"Only two people call me Ketchup Pikachu." Ash whispered with wide eyes.

Pikachu immediately thought of the ketchup bottle from all those years ago and started crying.

"Pikachu!? What's wrong!?" Ash whispered very concerned.

"Hey ketchup! Calm your pokémon down will ya!" A voice shouted as footsteps got closer and closer.

And then one big hand came down on Ash's should. Cold, big and sweaty hands.

"Did you miss us?" A skinny boy stepped in front of Ash to revel himself to him.... Sam.

"Sam and Baby I assume." Ash frowned.

"Haha yeah! Hey Sam he remembers us!" Baby laughed.

"I'm just so honoured." Sam bowed mockingly.

"What do you want? No better question is... What are you doing here? And how did you get out of jail?" Ash questioned.

"You know what Ketchup I don't feel like telling you that." Sam sighed. "Baby you do it."

"Fine then... What we want is what we wanted from the beginning (refer to the pokémon celebration if need be), what we're doing here is what we were doing at the pokémon celebration and how we got out well let's just say we still have connections." Baby laughed while explaining.

Ash gridded his teeth. "If I get Pikachu to use thunderbolt or any other attack on them that will for sure cause a disturbance and I might end up walking the plank or something."

"So you know what we want... question is are you gonna be good and do what we ask? Or will we have to get rough again like we did two years ago?" Sam asked.

"If I don't get Pikachu to thunderbolt I'm screwed... looks like no other choice." Ash thought to himself.

"Okay you win...NOT! PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT!" Ash shouted the command.

"What the!?!?!?" Sam and Baby said in shock.

The small pokémon summoned upon the bright yellow flash that sent jolts of electricity through Sam and Baby's bodies.

The fell to the floor and Ash saw the chance and ran to his room and decided he would call someone in there for help.

"Room 261! That's ours Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed ramming the ticket into the slot in the door.

The door opened thankfully and Ash slammed it behind him.

He threw his stuff to the floor and started looking for a phone.

"Phone, phone, phone." He paced the room a few times then found the phone on the table next to the bed.

"Okay let's see here... Who to call who to call?" Ash panicked as there was violent banging on the door.

"Let us in ketchup or when we get in there it's gonna be a huge crime scene!" Sam shouted. "They don't call me Shotgun Sam for nothing you know!"

"No one calls you that Sam." Baby sighed trying to kick the door in.

Ash looked down at the list of numbers on the side of the phone "Front desk? No. Party deck? No. Ohh ship security... I like that one."

He dialled the number in and waited for someone to pick up. One of the hinges off the door had already broken off. "Okay does anybody not hear that!? This boat must be full of def people!"

"Hello? SS. So Not Anne security how may I help you?" A girl answered.

"Hey, hi, hello. Look two crazy morons are trying to break into my room and kill me or hurt me really bad!" Ash informed kind of shaken.

"Calm down sir. What floor are you on? Like what number section?" The girl asked.

"Um the 200's and my room in number 261!" Ash shouted. "Hurry up!"

"Sir please stay on the line if you can. Please hide under the bed and take the whole phone with you." The girl ordered.

"What?" Ash asked kind of confused.

"Sir this is why we have the beds next to the phone. Keep me on the line okay and I'll talk you through it." The girl said.

Ash crawled under with Pikachu by his side and the phone on his other.

Bang another door hinge broke off. "Come on Baby one more slam should take that door in!" Sam laughed.

Suddenly the girl on the other end of the line yelled "Stay down!"

Just as she yelled a man and woman shouted "Stop right there!"

"Um officers... this isn't what it seems." Sam said trying to reason.

"Well explain to me why that door only has one hinge keeping it there and your foot is on top of it." The male officer sighed.

"Um I um" Baby said trying to lie.

"Even if you weren't trying to hurt the poor person inside you will still be charged with damages and arrested for vandalizing!" The female officer informed as Ash saw the man put cuffs on Sam and She came over to put them on Baby.

"Great Mewtwo! The first day of a 3 day trip and we already have problems." The man sighed.

"Ugh I know they never give us a break even of vacation. Now let's get these guys to that little jail on the bottom floor.

Ash sighed "Wow for a moment there I thought it would be a more violent version for the pokémon celebration all over again."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Are you okay now sir?" The girl asked.

"Yes thank you so much miss." Ash thanked.

"You're welcome." The girl hung up.

"Oh crap! We still gotta go meet Mistyon the party deck Pikachu!" Ash yelled jumping out from under the bed and running to the Party deck.

**CHAPTER 6 END!**

**CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! Don't just favourite it and add it to your alert subscription! Tell me why you did it!**


	7. The Cold Shoulder

Frick Sakes Review Already!

**CHAPTER 7: **The Cold Shoulder

Ash ran as fast as he could to the party deck. Surprisingly the day had gone faster than he thought it did and the sun was now setting.

He looked around... no Misty.

"Pikachu do you see her anywhere?" Ash asked kind of concerned.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked, meaning "no."

"I hope nothing bad happened to her."

"Hey Ash! Come on in for a swim!" May called.

"Not right now May." Ash said running past the pool.

"Hey what's the matter?" May asked.

"May have you been in there all day long?" Ash asked more concerned.

"Maybe... so what!? And I asked you a question already!" May rolled her eyes.

"Fine then... but that can't be good for you. Misty was suppose to meet me here on the party deck but she's not here!" Ash explained.

"Well maybe she's just running a bit late... I mean a girl is allowed to be late every now and then right?" May shrugged.

"Maybe...but have you heard about any of the disappearances on the ship?" Ash asked worried.

"Um... yes actually that's kind of why I've been at on the party deck all day... because there are always people around and I heard most of them happen in the halls in the evening, night and early morning hours." May exaplined kind of embarrassed.

"That explains a lot." Ash giggled.

May frowned at him.

"Look can you help me find her please? I mean safety in numbers right?" Ash asked trying to pull May out of the pool.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not getting out of here even if you paid me!" May shouted.

"May please!" Ash begged.

"Ash don't you understand how dangerous that could be? I mean we don't even know what is taking people and where it is taking them!" May informed.

"I know that but that's a risk I'd take for her..." Ash frowned.

"You really care about her don't you? That's so cute and sweet! I'll help you!" May said clasping her hands together.

May quickly put a beach skirt with palm trees on it, over top of her bikini bottom.

"Okay let's go." She nodded.

"Hey pool bunny! You finally are leaving!" The bar tender called laughing.

"Oh not for long though. I'll be back in a bit!" May laughed as Ash swung to side door open.

May, Ash and Pikachu ran the halls as fast as they could. They came to Misty's room and started knocking wildly.

"Misty! Misty open up!" May and Ash called.

The door swung opening with a creek.

"Oh... hey sorry I was just admiring the view from my window." Misty laughed.

"Oh okay... it is a nice view you got there." May shrugged looking at the window.

"Misty! I was so worried something happened! How could you!?!" Ash said almost losing his temper.

"I just lost track of time I'm sorry!" Misty shot back.

"Well maybe you should be more careful with how you manage your time!" Ash shouted.

"Maybe I won't and say I did!" Misty yelled.

"That's not what I meant!" Ash raised his voice higher.

"Of course it's not what you meant! That's why I said it!" Misty screamed.

By this time Pikachu had jumped off of Ash's shoulder onto May's. May and Pikachu just watched astonished at how they were fighting like they were kids again.

"You know you haven't changed since we were kids!" Ash shouted.

"Well it's good I look so young!" Misty mocked.

"Oh please!" Ash laughed rudely.

"Oh and I suppose you're any better?" Misty scoffed.

"No I don't suppose... I know!" Ash replied with a grin.

"Well then what happened to wanting to be a master? Now you are one and you're too lazy to go to Battle City! You had to have Alex get stuck there!" Misty shouted.

"Well he wouldn't be stuck there if you weren't messing around in the pool!" Ash yelled.

"Well I wouldn't have been messing around in the pool if you didn't leave me alone!" Misty snapped.

"Well I wouldn't have left you alone if... if...if...IF YOU HADN'T BROUGHT UP THE WHOLE MARRAGE THING!" Ash hollered.

May gasped.

"You know what! Shut up!" Misty shouted slamming the door in his face.

"Oh fine!" Ash yelled stomping away back to the party deck in anger.

May and Pikachu just stood there astonished.

"Did that just happen!?" May said with her mouth wide open.

"Pika? Pika?" Pikachu cried meaning "What? I don't know?"

May knocked on Misty's door after standing there for ten minutes.

"Go away!" Misty yelled.

"Misty? It's May! It was just one of those fights everyone has them." May said trying to get Misty to open the door..... There was no reply.

"Misty come on... he didn't mean it! He was just really concerned." She said trying to reason and get a response.

Still nothing.

"You know Misty you are really lucky to have someone like Ash... he cares soooooooooooo much about you and you should know how worried he was when he wanted me to help him find you."

Again no reply. Just a few sobs that could hardly be heard.

"Look when you wanna talk about I'm here for you okay." May informed as she walked away with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Pika pikachu?" Pikachu squeaked meaning "do you think they'll make up?"

"Right now Pikachu it looks like it's just you and me until we can find a way for them to make up... but like all things it's gonna take time I mean... they just kept insulting and blaming each other for stuff." May shrugged.

As May made her way with Pikachu through the halls and down the stairs she felt like someone was following her.

"I have Pikachu with me so I should be okay right?" May asked herself as she heard footstep down the hallway floor getting closer.

May picked up the pace. First fast walking then jogging which turned into a light run and soon a sprint.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna get kidnapped! I'm gonna be one of the disappearing passengers!" May panicked in her head. "What do I do? If I turn around this guy is coming up so fast he might knock me out!"

She came to the final stair case to the main level which leads to the side door and more importantly the party deck.

(But like everything that happens in my story it has to go terribly wrong) May tripped while sprinting down the stairs. She was half way down when she tripped over her own foot and went flying to the bottom and landed with a thud.

Pikachu hit the wall hard knocking him out.

May was still a bit awake as she tried to pull herself up and pick up Pikachu.

She was sitting on her side as she looked up the stair case where a huge dark figure was standing, watching and staring at her with dark menacing eyes.

The figure slowly made its way down the stairs and stood right in front of May.

May was almost in tears scared for her life.

"You know you're a very pretty girl... it would be a shame to kill you at such a young age." A very demonic voice laughed.

May had a few tears rolling down her face and was just hoping a miracle would happen.

A cold and boney hand reached out and grabbed her chin and started to turn her head as if the figure was examining her facial features.

"Yes... yes a pretty girl indeed you are." The voice laughed again. "I suppose I could let you go... for a price."

May was sobbing.

"Now now don't cry you should feel honoured and be happy I'm giving you this option. I don't give it to everyone I take you know. Scratch that I never do."

"What is it?" May whispered.

"Oh so you do talk!" The figure laughed yet again. "I thought you were a mute."

May bit her lip as the dark figures face grew nearer and nearer to hers. But the face was just a silhouette.

"You don't tell anyone what just happened here."

"And if I do?"

"Well if you do let's just say... hehe something very special just might slip into your next smoothie."

May gasped and the figure laid a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Remember that... and this... I'm watching you and everyone else on this boat always." The figure whispered in her ear softly as May fainted.

The figure went as fast as it came. And May and Pikachu were out cold on the floor with no one around to help them.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 7 END!!!  
CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON!

Oh my god! There's a killer on the loose! What do you think of that?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. A Heart Not So Broken

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER 8:** A Heart No So Broken

May and Pikachu had been laying in the hall for half an hour at least before someone found them. But not just someone.

"May?! May?! Pikachu! May isn't waking up!" A girl was panicking

"Who is that?" May asked herself.

"May!" The girl shouted.

May slowly opened her eyes and saw Dawn staring down at her.

"Hey Dawn!" May laughed as she pulled herself up.

"May! You're alright! Thank goodness you are because the last thing I want to do when I get to Battle City is tell Drew that you died!" Dawn sighed with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Dawn asked after May was staring at her shoulder where the figure had laid his hand.

May remembered the figures exact words "You don't tell anyone what happened here. Well if you do.... let's just say something special just might slip into your next smoothie."

"I can feel him watching me almost... if I tell her he'll for sure do something to me." May told herself. "I should tell someone but I'm too scared... it's wrong to lie but..."

"Well?" Dawn asked.

"Um I just tripped on the stairs and hit my head." May lied.

"Oh are you okay?" Dawn asked. "Let me help you up."

"I'm fine." May said standing up.

"Here I'll help you too your room." Dawn stated like a concerned friend.

"No it's fine really. Besides I have to go see Ash on the party deck." May sighed making her way to the side door.

"Ash is here?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, so it Misty." May said opening the door.

"Oh I can't wait to see Kanto's cutest couple!" Dawn said excited. "But only Ash is out there?"

"Yeah well Kanto's cutest couple had a little argument and now they aren't really talking to each other." May sighed.

"And you're trying to play matchmaker?" Dawn questioned.

"Kinda." May shrugged.

"Well when was the argument?" Dawn asked following May out the door.

"A while ago... I think... well it was about ten minutes before I hit my head. I think." May said scratching her head. "How long was I out for?"

"Well when I got there you had been laying there for I'd say about ten to twenty minutes. Then it took you half an hour to wake up." Dawn informed.

"Oh wow...There's Ash!" May pointed over to a table with 30 empty smoothie cups and a guy with black hair hunched over sipping on one.

"Can I get another smoothie over here?" Ash ordered.

"Is he drunk?" Dawn asked shocked.

"If you can get drunk on smoothies then yes." May nodded.

Seeing all the smoothies reminded May yet again about the threat the figure made.

"Ash are you okay?" May asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No I'm not! I don't have another smoothie over here!" Ash yelled pushing her hand off.

"Look Misty is really upset." May told him.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Look would you two just make up! I wanna see you two together and get some pictures for my Ispace page!" Dawn commanded.

"Who's Misty?" Ash coughed.

"Misty! You know your girlfriend." May shrugged.

"Johnny! I'm sorry I kept you waiting!" A woman screamed.

"Huh?" Ash asked as an old woman hugged him tight.

"So you're cheating on Misty with old woman?!" Dawn questioned shocked.

"This old woman has a name! It's Victoria!" Victoria hissed. "And Misty has lucked out."

"We'll see about that!" Dawn hissed back. "Come on May! Let's go get Misty!"

"Um actually Dawn I'm gonna stay here." May laughed insecurely.

"What? What are you talking about? Don't you wanna see Misty kick her ass!?" Dawn asked pointing at Victoria.

"Yes but I am........" May said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh you wanna monitor them! Got it!" Dawn gave her a thumbs up.

"You're still going out with Alex aren't you?" May sighed.

"Maybe... so what?" Dawn snapped as she ran to the side door.

May laughed at the idea. "So let me guess he wants you to come get him?"

"No I'm going to visit!" Dawn yelled as she ran inside.

It had totally slipped May's mind that walking the halls alone was dangerous.

Dawn made her way up the stairs and down the halls to Misty's room. But felt the same uneasiness May already had.

She knocked on the door five times. "Misty? It's Dawn! Look that old Victoria chicky is all over Ash like Bedrill on honey."

"I don't care!" Misty shouted.

"Misty come on! Get the mallet and kick her ass!" Dawn demanded trying to get Misty pumped up.

There was no answer.

"Oh come on Misty! You know he cares! And I know you care too!" Dawn moaned.

The door made a few clicks and it opened a crack just so Dawn could see Misty's left eye.

"So are you coming?" Dawn asked.

"Only because that woman is extremely annoying." Misty sighed walking out.

"Yes! Let's go!" Dawn said excited.

"By the way are you still going out with Alex?" Misty asked.

"Maybe...so what?" Dawn replied.

"Aww that's incredibly cute Dawn!" Misty clasped her hands together.

"Why do people even care?" Dawn sighed.

"Dawn it's cute." Misty laughed.

"What is so cute about us dating!?" Dawn yelled kind of pissed.

"Um is something wrong Dawn?" Misty asked backing off.

"Nothing... I'm fine..." Dawn said almost crying.

Misty just raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really!" Dawn snapped. "Jeez we're still together so stop bugging me!"

"Um ok then." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Jeez touchy. I wonder what's eating her."

"I mean not every relationship is perfect right? People make mistakes!" Dawn said out of nowhere.

"Um sure yeah." Misty gave her a weird look. But talking to Dawn did make Misty feel better.

"I mean it's not like what I did was wrong right?" Dawn asked wiping her eyes.

"Oh yeah." Misty agreed not even knowing what she was taking about.

"Good... do you think he'll forgive me?!?!?!" Dawn asked desperately.

"What?" Misty asked.

After seeing Dawn like that she pretty much forgot about being upset about the little fight between her and Ash.

"Well?" Dawn asked with hope.

"Um sure... wait who's he?" Misty asked.

"Alex!" Dawn sighed.

"Well sure... Alex is a pretty laid back guy. And he is pretty understanding so I think he will... what did you even do?"

"Ok... well you won't believe it but... Kenny came back." Dawn took a deep breath.

"Yeah so?" Misty asked trying to figure out the problem with that.

"Well he said he was in love with me! And then he started taking me out on little romantic dates and stuff. So now he thinks we're together again and he doesn't know about me and Alex and Alex doesn't know about Kenny." Dawn sobbed.

"Oh wow! You cheated on Alex? How? You guys are almost always together I thought." Misty asked still kind of confused. (Misty thought it would be the other way around)

"I thought it was just a pity date you know but then we started going out more often and well yeah... And this happened after Alex got the gig at Battle City." Dawn admitted.

"So now you're going there to end it? Or tell him? Or what?" Misty asked.

"I'm just wanna visit and tell him straight up about Kenny." Dawn nodded.

"Oh about you're little fling with Kenny." Misty laughed.

"No too loud!" Dawn hushed.

"But what I'm scared of is that Alex will probably be heartbroken when I tell him." Dawn looked at the floor.

"Alex heartbroken? Are you kidding me? Are we talking about the same Alex who wouldn't shut up on the roller coaster two years ago? You know the surfer pokémon ranger?" Misty questioned in disbelief.

"Look Alex has a soft side." Dawn sighed.

"He doesn't even act like he cares sometimes you know that right?" Misty told her.

"That's an act..." Dawn shot back fast.

"Huh?" Misty said shocked.

"Even though he doesn't seem like he cares on the outside he cares a lot actually on the inside." Dawn smiled a bit.

"Eh?"

By the time the little discussion was over they had reached the side door.

"Ready to kick some tail?" Dawn cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah! Get me my mallet." Misty laughed.

As Dawn pushed open the door Misty had pretty much forgiven Ash for their little row. The whole Dawn and Alex thing was much bigger than a couple fight.

But the second she walked out to the deck she felt a sudden burst of relief... like as if the whole being watched thing was gone... but little did she and everyone know that they were under some **VERY** watchful eyes.

CHAPTER 8 END!

CHAPTER 9 COMING SOON!


	9. Shattered Glass

REVIEW DAMN IT!!!! OR I'LL COME FIND YOU!!!!!! JUST LIKE IN FRIDAY THE 13TH!!!! (Just kidding... but seriously you people gotta review or I'm cutting it off. I love getting reviews honestly that's why I like writing because it makes me feel good that someone is enjoying my story).

**CHAPTER 9: **Shattered Glass

"Get your old mitts off of him you old hag!" Misty shouted.

"Misty?" Ash coughed.

"Misty!" May exclaimed.

"Misty? You mean your mom?" Victoria asked while holding Ash in a tight embrace.

"Look lady I don't care how old you are! Johnny is long gone! This is my boyfriend Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted in rage.

"I'm not scared of someone called Misty!" Victoria laughed.

"You should be you old hag!" Misty jumped on a chair.

Misty grabbed Victoria by the waste and pulled her away with all her might.

"Wow you're a light one aren't you. You only must be about 50 pounds." Misty sighed as she threw Victoria into a pool chair.

"Wow that's kind of hot." The smootie guy laughed.

"Now take a hike lady!" Misty yelled as she sat beside Ash.

"Ash I've thought about it and about the stuff I said to you..... I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Me too." Ash whispered.

"Misty after sitting here and letting all my sorrows out to the smoothie guy and drinking over 30 smoothies and almost getting raped by an old woman and even after watching you throw her into a pool chair... I realized how awesome you are." He sighed stirring the straw around in what was left in the bottom of his smoothie cup.

"So you take it back?" Misty asked.

"Of course I don't... you can't take back words... but you can apologize for saying them." Ash looked at her.

"Awwww!" Dawn May and Pikachu sighed.

"Too sweet." Misty laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I may be drunk on watmel smoothies but it doesn't mean I can't be deep haha." Ash laughed.

"Okay so can I get some pictures for my Ispace?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn!" May moaned.

"What? I just figured it would make a cute picture if they were kissing and after seeing Misty throw Victoria into the pool chair I have another idea." Dawn shrugged. "So how about it?"

"Not right now." Ash yawned. "I'm tired and drunk on smoothies."

"Yeah it's also pretty dark out. I don't think the pool lights are bright enough." Misty yawned as well. "And I'm tired."

"Gosh the days are going faster huh?" May yawned with them.

Everyone nodded.

"So let's all just go to bed." Dawn shrugged.

"Yeah." Ash and Misty agreed.

"May? Aren't you coming?" Ash asked concerned.

"Um I uh...." May stuttered.

"May no one is going to kidnap you!" Ash rolled his eyes. "The whole Baby and Sam thing was just a bunch of bad luck."

"Sam and Baby are here?" Misty questioned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. But don't worry they're locked up." Ash yawned.

May looked up to where the captain was steering the ship and on the roof was a tall, dark and eerie figure gazing down at her.

It made a drinking jester like it was drinking out of a glass or cup.

May knew what that meant. "He really is watching us." She told herself.

"May? May? What are you looking at?" Misty asked waving her hands at her and then trying to find what May was looking at.

"Nothing!" May snapped.

"Then let's go in!" Ash continued inside.

"No!" May gasped grabbing Ash's wrist holding him back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

May quickly looked up and the figure nodded at her.

"Lie..." She thought.

"Ummmmmm.............. I wanna sleep under the stars!" May laughed insecurely.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"May you can't sleep out here." Dawn looked at her.

"Sure I can! I'll I mean we can sleep in the recliners." May smiled.

"Um let's see here... warm room, silk sheets and not exposed to weather versus.... hard wooden chair and the possibility of getting rained on and getting cold." Ash made some scale hand jesters. "Hmmm I'm going with the room."

"Wait! Do you have cellphones?" May asked desperately.

"Yes we do." Misty sighed as everyone took out a phone.

"Well cover your screens I wanna text something to you." May said covering her red phone and punched something in.

"Send."

They all got the message. It read:

**COVER UR SCREEN NOW!**

**Look the reason i can't go inside is cuz we are being watched. And the thing that is watching us is treating to kill me if i tell u what happened. Look up 2 the captain's cabin and on the roof really fast. Make sure 2 cover ur screen at all times.**

They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Just do it!" She said through her teeth.

Ash looked up first. "I have a better question. Where is the captain? And who is steering the boat?"

"What?" They all gasped.

"He was just there! I mean the captain was just there and the figure was too!" May screamed.

"Oh my Mewtwo! What if the figure killed the captain!?" Dawn cried.

"Then we're screwed!" Misty gasped.

The group ran up to the captain's cabin**.**

They slammed the doors open quickly.

....no captain... no one was steering the ship.

"Oh man! We're all gonna die!" May panicked.

"Does anyone know how to steer a ship?" Ash laughed.

"Nope." They all replied.

"Well does anyone wanna learn maybe?" Ash panicked at the wheel. "Because now would be a really good time!"

"Well you're the guy! Do something!" Dawn screamed.

"Dawn this is the 21st century the guy doesn't always have to be the hero!" Ash said putting both hands on the wheel.

Ash turned the wheel a few times confused as to what to do and where to go.

"We need a navigator!" Ash yelled.

Suddenly an evil laugh came out of nowhere and the door slammed shut and locked.

"Now May I told you not to tell a soul." A demonic voice haunted the cabin.

May gasped and almost started to cry.

The dark figure appeared in front of the window in front on the wheel.

The glass cracked more and more and eventually shattered and slashed Misty across the forehead.

"Misty!" Ash yelled concerned as he fell to the floor with everyone else.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt whatever the hell that is!" he commanded as he crawled toward Misty.

The figure disappeared the second the electric shock reached where it was standing.

Everyone was confused until it appeared again right next to May.

Ash had his arm around Misty trying to help her up and Dawn pretty much fainted and Pikachu was trying to get Dawn to wake up.

"Now my darling we are gonna say goodbye to all your little friends here." The figure laughed.

"No! Please don't kill me!" May begged.

"Leave her alone!" Ash yelled a bit shaken.

"Ah what's this we have a hero in the room." The figure laughed. "And his girlfriend."

Ash frowned at him.

"Oh now,now why so serious?" The figure laughed.

"Hey are you just gonna stand there and recite lines from movies or are you actually gonna do something." Ash said boldly.

"Ash!" Misty whispered.

Ash stood his ground and kept frowning.

"Well it's no need to frown. Let's put a smile on that face!" The figure laughed.

"You're such a good actor! I'm surprised you didn't get the roll of the joker in Batman." Ash sighed.

"I'll kill her! Don't think I won't!" The figure laughed pulling out a knife.

"Whoa!" Ash and Misty gasped.

"Put the knife down!" Ash said trying to reason.

"hmmmm.... you know I see another pretty face across the room and she is right next to you." The figure laughed ignoring the previous comment.

(He was referring to Misty if you're wondering. Dawn fainted and is lying behind the wheel.)

"I like her too." The figure laughed.

"Get your own girlfriend!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah back off pal!" Misty snapped.

"Oh a little fight in her too... I like that!" The figure laughed and quickly had Misty under his other arm.

He went so fast Ash didn't even see him.

The figure took out another knife and held it up to Misty's throat.

"What do you want!?" Ash questioned.

"Why would I tell a simpleton like you!?" The figure laughed.

"Well if you think you are making off with them you are DEAD WRONG!" Ash yelled.

"If only I had Alex's quick wit ability to come up with strategies on the spot!" Ash thought in the back of his mind. "But I'm not Alex and Alex isn't here! So I have to think of something!"

Ash quickly looked around the room looking for a solution and all he saw was the big steering wheel.

"It's a risk but I don't see any other way!" Ash told himself.

He ran to the wheel and gave it a mighty spin to the right and the ship made a big sharp turn almost tipping it.

As the boat rocked to the right Ash held onto the wheel and watched through the broken window as people on the party deck panicked as water filled it up.

"Forgive me!" Ash shouted as he turned the wheel again.

Misty and May went flying out of the figures arms and for some reason the figure panicked and disappeared.

Misty and May banged their heads hard off the wall and were out cold.

"Misty!? May!?" Ash called as the party deck filled with more water.

"Oh man I didn't think this through enough!" He panicked. "What am I going to do now!?"

CHAPTER 9 END!  
CHAPTER 10 COMING SOON!

OMG! What is gonna happen now!!?!?!?!

Frick sakes the suspense is killing me lol!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah by request I'm giving you people an age ranking thinger chart whatever you wanna call it.

It's what the characters ages are ok!

Ash- 25

Misty- 25

May- 23

Dawn- 22

Drew- 23

Alex- 22

Victoria- somewhere in the 70's, 80's or 90's

If I missed anyone let me know. These are just the characters that you should know the ages of.


	10. Who's That Dude?

REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER 10: **Who's That Dude?

And so Ash was left with the three knocked out friends and Pikachu (who was still up but was trying to get the others to wake up).

"Oh man the boat is tipping! I'm responsible for all these people's lives... if one of them gets hurt or goes overboard I won't be able to live with the guilt I know it!" Ash panicked.

But there was no time to turn the boat back it was going to flip.

As picked up the radio. "Hey everyone um the boat is going to flip and sink so please just make your way to the life boats. Thanks."

Before you knew it the ship security was directing everyone to the life boats. There were a few "I gotta get my stuff!" and "We're all gonna die!" but in the end they had enough life boats and jackets for everyone. The only person Ash forgot was himself and everyone in the cabin,

"This is the SS. Anne all over again!" Ash yelled pulling life jackets out of the bottom cupboard and tried his best to get them on Dawn, Misty and May.

But it was kind of hard when they weren't moving.

He put some water wings on Pikachu. "Ok that's everyone... wait what about me?"

There were no more life jackets or anything for Ash to throw on.

The boat was on a 90 degree angle and Ash was pressed up against the wall and had his arms around everyone so they didn't go flying across the room.

Water started to fill the room through the cracks in the door and through the window.

"Well I know how I'm gonna get them out!" Ash told himself as he looked out the broken window.

"Okay time to get you guys out of here!" Ash shouted throwing May out the window. "You make it May!"

It was hard watching a friend go flying out the window and throwing a friend was another thing too.

What Ash was hoping was that they would float past some life boats and the people in them would pick them up.

"Dawn go!" Ash shouted pushing her out. The water now was up to his neck.

He saw May get picked out of the water through a small area on the window.

He looked at Misty and then Pikachu. "It's always the last one I have the worst luck with...Pikachu go with Misty!"

"Pika!? Pikachu?!" Pikachu cried meaning "What about you?"

"Don't worry I have something else I gotta do. Be careful okay buddy." Ash sighed placing Pikachu on Misty's stomach and pushed her out.

"I love you babe!" Ash shouted as he watch Pikachu paddle her out.

"Okay now is no time to cry. I gotta radio someone and tell them that the ship is sinking." He told himself. The water was now up to his noise.

He took a deep breath and dove down to find the radio and see if it was still working.

Nothing. The water must have filled it up.

He swam back up. The current was pulling him down he knew the ship had flipped.

"If I can't get out of here I'm gonna die!" Ash thought to himself as he panicked around the cabin.

He swam against the current and out the window. He was running out of air. He knew he had to take a deep breath.

His face was blue as he opened his mouth to exhale but brought in water.

He kept breathing in the water and he knew he would drown. He was slowly going to pass out and probably die.

His eyes slowly closed and took his last few breaths never again to see the light of day, never to see his friends and family and never see Misty's face again.

**LATER:**

There was a great pounding on Ash's chest. Almost as if someone was trying to break his ribs.

Ash felt the waves of low tide hitting his legs as he lay on what he thought felt like sand. He also felt the sun beaming down on this face.

"Jeez it's hot today." He thought. "Wait... I'm still alive?"

He slowly opened his eyes (which kind of hurt). And spat up salty tasting water. He saw platinum blond hair staring down at him as a girl was pushing down on his chest.

There was a small dialogue between the two.

"See I told you I'm better at this. He's breathing now." The girl bragged.

"Yeah well I didn't wanna do mouth to mouth with a guy." The boy sighed.

"Hey his eyes are open!"

"What?!"

The girl stopped pushing down on Ash's chest and rushed to meet his eyes.

The girl had long blond hair but it was a bit darker than the guy's that blew went a bit past her shoulders, she had a light tan just like the guy, she wore sun glasses just like the guy so you couldn't see either one's eyes, she had her ears pierced but the guy only had one done and she wore a navy blue bikini.

Over all Ash thought she was pretty.

Now the guy looked very familiar! He had the tan, the platinum blond hair and wore a white tank top and red board shorts with white flowers on them and sunglasses and a red baseball cap with a capital A on it. But the thing that threw Ash off was the bit of unshaved stubble around his chin.

He looked very familiar but Ash's mind was so messed up from what happened he didn't have time to think of who it was. Even if he did it would take a while.

"Hey buddy! Are you ok?" The guy finally asked.

"Yeah we found you when we went surfing a few hours ago way out getting tossed about in the waves." The girl explained.

"Who are you guys?" Ash moaned rubbing his head.

"Oh well I'm Shannon and this is Al-"

"-bert! Haha, yeah... Albert!" The guy snapped cutting the girl off.

Shannon just looked at him with a weird look. He nodded at her.

"Um ok then... and you are?" Shannon shrugged.

"Ash... Ash Ketchum..." Ash sighed.

"Well Ash... can we help you up?" Shannon held out a hand.

Ash reluctantly took it and Shannon pulled him up.

"So Shannon and Albert... where am I?" Ash asked looking around.

"Welcome to the Battle City beach!" Shannon smiled.

"Battle City beach? Wait Battle City? I made it! HA I MADE IT!" Ash jumped for joy on the spot shouting. "Misty! Dawn! May! Pikachu! We made it!"

"Sorry brah but... you were the only one we found." Albert shrugged.

"Yeah we gave up our day off of surfing to look for people. We thought there might have been a boat crash out there but there was no boat and you were the only one." Shannon nodded.

"No there was a boat crash! The SS. So Not Anne! It went down!" Ash snapped.

Albert's eyes widened but he didn't say a word.

"Sorry dude but you were the only one we looked for two hours." Shannon sighed.

"I drifted here!" Ash said shocked.

"That must be the case since you were really water logged when Al...bert saw you and pulled you in by himself." Shannon nodded.

Ash looked at Albert in a lot of focus. "Who are you? If my mind wasn't everywhere I would know! And I know your name isn't Albert." Ash told himself.

"Well I'm sure they are all okay!" Shannon tried cheering him up. "Maybe they were in life boats?"

"Yeah they were." Ash's eyes got wide with hope.

"Good then they would paddle to the nearest land area. And all I can think of is the Orange Islands and well here." Shannon smiled.

"Okay then." Ash smiled back.

"So do you wanna grab something to eat or something?" Shanna shrugged.

"That'd be great!" Ash laughed as his stomach growled.

"Good because me and Al-bert were just about to go grab a hot dog or something." Shannon laughed. "Come on Albert."

She grabbed both boys hands and walked them to an open shack that had the hot smell of fries and other stuff coming out the open window.

The whole time there Ash never lost focus on the boy with the golden hair. "Who are you?"

CHAPTER 10 END!

CHAPTER 11 COMING SOON!

Yes I think we all know who Albert REALLY is. But why do you think he is lying about his name? It's clear he is because Shannon always stutters when she says it.

Leave a review and we'll see who's actually closest to the truth.


	11. Confessions Of A Cheater

REVIEW IT!

**CHAPTER 11: **Confessions Of A Cheater

The life boats had arrived at the port on Battle City.

Misty, Dawn and May were still out cold. But Pikachu was wide awake. It was morning or at least it must have been almost noon hour.

Pikachu was in a life boat with Misty, May and Daw plus the smoothie guy and some man with a super Mario moustache.

"We should get them some medical attention just in case you know." The smoothie guy nodded carrying Dawn out of the life boat.

"Yeah!" The moustache man agreed carry May.

"Well what about her?" The smoothie guy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey little Pikachu you think you can drag her out?"

"Pika!?" Pikachu cried. Meaning "What!?"

"Just drag her out slowly okay." The smoothie guy pointed as he walked to the area where people could get medical attention right there on the port.

Pikachu pulled Misty out slowly. But it was hard since Pikachu had such small arms.

But eventually a police officer that was talking with witnesses saw Pikachu pulling her across and ran over to help.

"Don't worry little pokémon! I'll help you trainer!" The policeman smiled.

"Pikachu! Pika! Pi!" Pikachu squeaked. Meaning "Thanks but she's not my trainer!"

**MEANWHILE:**

Ash, Shannon and Albert were sitting at a picnic table eating a large thing of fries (Or Chips... XD that's for anyone living in the U.K that's reading this).

"So Ash where are you from?" Shannon asked breaking the silences.

Ash was totally focused on Albert. "I know that face!"

"Hello?" Shannon waved her hand in front of Ash's face. "I asked you a question!"

"Oh sorry. Yeah um I'm from Pallet Town but now I live in Cerulean City." Ash nodded.

"Oh cool. I hear the gym is nice there. Word on the street is the gym inspector got run out by a fire that wasn't even real." Shannon laughed.

Ash couldn't help but smile about it.

"So where are you from Shannon?" he asked.

"Oh me? I'm from Slateport City in Hoenn." Shannon smiled.

"And how about Albert?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Al-bert is from Johto!" Shannon laughed.

"No Shannon I'm from the Orange Islands! Remember?" Albert snapped.

"Oh yeah that's right... he was born on Navel Island and moved to Johto then moved back." Shannon sighed. "Can you excuse me and Albert for a second Ash?"

"Oh ok... and sure take as long as you want." Ash smiled.

Ash wanted the time alone to think about who Albert was without anyone distracting him.

Shannon took Albert's hand and ran behind the snack shack.

"They must be a couple." Ash thought as he bit into a fry (Chip).

"Alex! What the hell are you doing? What's with the mystery man act?" Shannon snapped trying to keep her voice down. (If anyone hasn't figured out who Albert is its Alex.)

"Look I know Ash. Like we were good friends." Alex sighed.

"Then why are you coming up with fake names?" Shannon asked.

"Look I don't want Ash to know that... or I mean see that..." Alex stuttered.

"Know what? See what?" Shannon questioned.

Alex was silent as he looked at his feet.

"See that you're with me?" Shannon asked. "Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"No it's not that it's... I can't tell you... you'd probably punch me out." Alex sighed.

"Alex! Tell me!" Shannon demanded.

"Look before we met I was going out with a girl named Dawn... and Dawn is a good friend of Ash's." Alex explained.

Shannon squinted at him. "So what?"

"So... Since I haven't seen Dawn for a while I decided she may be moved on since we haven't talked in forever."

"Like a silent break up I get it."

"So well now that I'm with you I figured this isn't cheating since you know me and Dawn don't even talk."

"Yeah."

"But what I'm worried about is that Ash might see me with you and think Dawn is still with me and Dawn might still think that and he'll tell her."

"Oh wow... Alex that's pretty big actually." Shannon looked at him.

Alex closed his eyes and put his head down. "I know."

"But you still wanna be with me right? Or with Dawn?" Shannon asked concerned.

"I don't even know anymore I'm just so confused about who I'm with." Alex sighed as he walked back to the picnic table.

"You should come clean to him." Shannon whispered.

"I know who you are!" Ash snapped before Alex or Shannon could sit down.

"What?!" The both said shocked.

"ALEX! Buddy! I knew it was you!" Ash smiled standing up to give him a brotherly hug.

"Man... how did you know?" Alex laughed.

"Alex you're my friend and your voice is so recognizable! And you're not good at acting serious." Ash smiled.

Shannon was giggling at bit.

"Nice to see ya brah!" Alex backed up. "But I have to ask you something..."

Ash looked more serious at him.

"Have you talked to Dawn lately?" he asked.

"Yep! She was on the SS. So Not Anne with me and Misty!" Ash nodded. "Why?"

"Wait you two are still together right!?"

"That's the thing... I don't know. Ash this is my new girlfriend Shannon." Alex scratched his head.

Ash's jaw dropped. "Alex! I thought!"

"I thought that too but we lost contacted for three months! And I thought it was one of those silent break up's you know." Alex shrugged.

"Alex! How could you do that to Dawn!?" Ash yelled.

"Look stop acting like the over protective big brother!" Alex shouted.

"Listen buddy! Dawn is like my sister so it's natural I would act like a brother to her!" Ash yelled back.

"Ash I thought you would understand and be a good friend and help me out!" Alex yelled.

"Well that's kind of why I'm here! Wait a second... if you have a girlfriend why doesn't she take you home?" Ash asked pointing at Shannon.

"Because she is stranded here too! Some moron took her car and that's how we met!" Alex shouted at him. "Don't bother bringing her into this either!"

"Alex you have a very different way of getting girls don't you." Ash sighed.

"Haha what can I say. I'm trouble and every girl likes a bad boy." Alex chuckled.

"Ha more like unlucky girls like unlucky boys." Shannon laughed.

Alex just rolled his eyes.

"So what are you gonna say to Dawn? I think she still has feelings for you." Ash asked settling down a bit.

"That's kind where you come in hehe." Alex laughed.

"Well I don't know what to say." Ash shrugged.

"No I mean I want you to tell her. She's seriously kill me if I did." Alex laughed with guilt.

"Alex!" Ash yelled pushing him a bit (Which is just kind of saying "What the hell?").

"Look I'm scared she might shoot me." Alex backed up.

"Gosh Alex... all this time I thought you were a courageous, brave and somewhat stupid pokémon ranger. But now I see you're just plain stupid!" Ash snapped.

"Yeah... I'm on break actually..." Alex mumbled.

Ash and Shannon just looked at him.

"Fine... my unit disowned me and I can't tell you why for security reasons." Alex sighed kicking the ground "Damn it... my mom and dad are going to kill me!"

"Well whatever is left after Dawn gets to you." Ash laughed.

Alex shot him a killer look.

"What did you even do?" Shannon asked concerned

"You can't repeat this ever!" Alex gridded his teeth.

They both nodded.

"Well last summer my unit went on their yearly camping trip to some lake. Well I was sent to get fire wood and I thought there was someone else in the forest with me." Alex moaned.

"And?" Shannon asked.

"So I um... grabbed a paintball gun to protect myself and you know those things hurt when you get hit. And well this figure came up to me and I shot at it. Then it fell to the ground in pain because I hit it down in the kiwi's. I soon found out it was my unit leader checking up on me." Alex looked at the sky.

Ash and Shannon bit their tongues trying not to laugh.

"You can laugh at that. I thought it was funny to, but he forgave me and this is where it gets worst." Alex sighed. "After everyone went to bed it was my job to put the fire out. So I lit a stick on fire and used it as a torch to see the water."

Ash saw where this was going it was going to be another Alex moment he knew it.

"Well then... a pokémon or two jumped out of the water. I forget what kind it was but it jumped and scared me and I ended up burning my hand because the fire had traveled down the stick so I ended up throwing the fire stick back to where the wood cabins were and well... fire burns wood." Alex sighed again.

"Oh my god! They were inside too!?" Shannon cried.

"Yes... but don't worry they got out... haha I've never seen my old unit leader run so fast haha." Alex laughed. "But that's what did it."

"You don't have such good luck huh." Ash sighed.

"I got lucky when I met Shannon." Alex smiled kissing Shannon's cheek.

"Ok I'm gonna go puke now." Ash sighed. "Shannon how does it feel to know he was cheating with you?"

"Well since it was a silent break up I don't mind. I mean it's an unwritten rule that if you and your partner don't talk for months then it's considered a silent break up. But it doesn't count if your loved one is a soldier or something and is fighting in another part of the world." Shannon explained.

"Why is it that girls know always these things." Ash sighed.

"By the way Ash where's Misty?" Alex asked.

"Oh man! I hope she made it here!" Ash gasped running into the city.

"Ash wait you don't know where to go!" Shannon and Alex called chasing him.

CHAPTER 11 END!  
CHAPTER 12 COMING SOON!

REVIEW!


	12. Move It Or Lose It

REVIEW IT!

CHAPTER 12: Move It Or Lose It

Ash ran as fast as he could into the large metal city. Ignoring the bright neon lights saying "Eat here!" and "Hotel".

Shannon and Alex were having a heck of a time keeping up because on all the people in the way.

"What's with all the people in the street today?" Alex shouted.

"I don't know it wasn't like this yesterday!" Shannon shouted back.

"Oh man we're gonna lose him!" Alex yelled. "Take my hand!"

Alex and Shannon held hands so they wouldn't lose each other in the massive crowds.

Ash pressed on determined to find Misty and the others. But he was quickly confused by the big crowds and then tall steel buildings.

But suddenly Ash felt someone give him a big shove in the back and made him fall to the ground.

"Hey get out of the way!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Gary!?" Ash said shocked looking up at the guy with spiky hair.

"Ash!? Long time no see. Where you been?" Gary laughed helping him up.

"I moved to Cerulean. And I'm in a hurry I need to find Misty!" Ash said taking a few steps forward.

"Ash you don't even know this area. I saw Misty a while ago... they were putting her in a car or something to take her to a hospital." Gary explained.

"The hospital!?!?! Oh no I hope she's okay!" Ash panicked.

"Here I'll take you there because it's clear that you don't know where the heck you're going." Gary rolled his eyes.

"But weren't you going somewhere before that?" Ash questioned.

"Yes... I was going to head out to the Battle Zone but it seems I won't be able to do that until I get you out of my way." Gary scratched his head a bit. "You know this has to be the twentieth time I've seen you run around in circles."

"um okay then."

"Come with me. These streets get busier by the day... no by the hour....... wait more like a minute." Gary said waving at him.

Alex and Shannon had taken an ally to the port.

"Is Ash here?" Shannon asked.

"Nope.... but hey look it's May!" Alex exclaimed. "And Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried running at Alex.

"Pikachu what happened?' Alex asked.

Pikachu just squeaked up a storm of his limited vocabulary. This wasn't easy to follow in the first place.

May was lying on the ground.

"May!? May!? May!?" Alex poked her a few times.

"Alex what the hell is that gonna do?" Shannon yelled.

"I don't know. What do you want me to do? Mouth to mouth?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Well if it's to save someone's life then yes." Shannon nodded.

But before Alex could even get close to May's mouth a scream came out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Alex shouted.

"Alex! What are you doing kissing May!" The voice screamed.

"Dawn!?" Alex gasped.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked happily meaning "She's awake!"

"Dawn no this is just... mouth to mouth..." Alex gasped.

"Sure is mouth to mouth." Dawn yelled running up to him.

"No it's a first aid thing!" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure..." Dawn pushed him a bit.

"Hey don't push him! He's telling the truth!" Shannon gridded her teeth.

"And who might you be?" Dawn looked at her.

"I happen to be his.....friend...." Shannon looked at Alex.

"Well I happen to be his girlfriend!" Dawn snapped.

Shannon made a fist. Alex's eyes got wide and Dawn was staring Alex down like he was a piece of meat and she hadn't eaten a thing in days.

"Hey what's going on?" May opened her eyes.

"This wingnut was going to kiss you!" Dawn pointed at Alex.

"Well it was probably just mouth to mouth... you know the first aid thing." May sighed sitting up.

Dawn frowned.

"Told ya!" Alex winked at her.

"That's it! We're finished!" Dawn screamed running away.

Everyone just looked at her like "What the hell?" as she ran away.

"What did I do?" Alex shrugged.

"You dick! You'll never understand girls." May hit his arm.

"No I think I understand girls just not Dawn." Alex sighed.

**MEANWHILE:**

Gary and Ash had burst through the doors of the hospital.

There was a lady in a white outfit playing solitaire on the computer and checking her Ispace page.

'Excuse me; has a girl by the name of Misty checked in by any chance?" Gary asked.

"No." The lady mumbled not looking up at them.

"Can you check?" Ash asked.

"Nope." The lady sighed.

"Fine don't." Gary sighed. "Come on Ash she's clearly not here."

"What?" Ash questioned.

"Look if she's not going to check it's obvious she isn't here." Gary sighed. "That's how things work here."

Suddenly a girl with orange hair came running up to the glass door.

"Misty?" Ash asked himself.

The girl sure looked like it as she ignored Ash and Gary and ran to the front desk.

"Is there an Ash Ketchum here?" she panted.

"Nope." The lady rolled her eyes. "but there is an Ash over there."

She pointed a long finger at Ash and Gary.

Misty turned her head ninety degrees and ran to Ash.

"Ash I was so worried!" Misty cried giving him a huge hug.

"I was worried about you too." Ash ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well I'm gonna get going to the Battle Zone now that my work is done here." Gary nodded walking out.

"Come on let's go find the others!" Ash took her hand and ran out the door.

But there was a huge BANG from a building to the north.

"That's where the port is... just behind that building!" Misty exclaimed.

"Alex....." Ash sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"Oh you met up with Alex?" Misty asked.

"Yes I did... but I lost him." Ash rolled his eyes.

"So how do you know that was him?" Misty asked.

"I have a feeling." Ash sighed as they ran to the port.

CHAPTER 12 END!

CHAPTER 13 COMING SOON!

Ladies and gentlemen this has been taking very long for me to write. Would you not agree? Anyway I'm sorry about the delay everyone. I know I might have lost some readers because of this. It's just that I'm swinging in and out of interest with this story. So I'll update when I can.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. No Air

REVIEW IT BITCHES!!!

Please.... like really!

CHAPTER 13: No Air

Ash and Misty took off down the street to the building that had just blown up.

"That was Alex I know it!" Ash shouted as people ran away screaming in terror.

"You kids best get out of here!" A woman yelled at them.

"We're not kids! We're all grown up!" Misty hollered back.

They came up to the building where there was just a bunch of metal bits and bricks laying on the ground.

"That was one strong blast!" Ash said in awe.

"So sure it was Alex now?" Misty asked.

There was dust and smoke everywhere. And on the other side of the debris stood Alex, May, Shannon and Pikachu.

"Hey guys!" May exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh hey May!" Misty waved.

Ash looked at Alex across the rubble trying to meet his eyes. But Alex was just staring down with his arms crossed. Almost like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Hey Ash, is that Alex over there?" Misty asked poking Ash in the back.

Ash just nodded a little.

"Wow he could use a shave huh?" Misty joked a bit. "Let's go over there and meet up with them."

Misty took Ash's hand. But Ash was still trying to meet Alex's blue eyes.

"May, Pikachu! You made it! Where's Dawn?" Misty asked as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Dawn ran off." Shannon answered.

"Who are you?" Misty looked at Shannon.

"I'm Shannon... um Alex's....uhh friend..." Shannon looked at the ground.

"Nice to meet you... why did she run off?"

"Long story." May sighed. "She can be a real drama queen sometimes."

Alex slowly backed up not making eye contact with anyone. Ash had never seen Alex so shaken up.

"Everyone back and get down NOW!" Alex commanded as he dropped to the ground.

"Alex?" Shannon asked.

"Just do it!" Alex yelled.

Everyone dropped to the ground on their belly's.

"What has he been smoking? Seriously he's really jumpy." Misty asked.

But before anyone could reply another explosion erupted from the debris.

The metal shrapnel went everywhere and pieces of brick went flying ten thousand feet in the are.

The ground shook violently.

"What the hell is going on!?!?!" Shannon screamed.

And as everyone watched in terror as the smoke cleared again... two figures emerged from the smoke.

"Baby and Sam..." Alex mumbled pulling himself to his knees.

"Oh look blondie remembers us! What an honour!" Sam snickered.

"How did he know?" May asked. "I mean the smoke hasn't cleared yet."

Baby walked right over to Alex and grab him by the neck. "You know... if I squeeze hard enough I could probably snap your neck like a twig."

Baby started applying pressure and Alex's face went a shade of blue. Meaning he couldn't breathe.

"Hey leave him alone you big Baby!" Ash shouted taking a stand.

"Ketchup!? You actually made it!?!" Sam said surprised. "I thought you would have been sharpedo food for sure."

"Well I made it! So leave my friend alone!" Ash shouted.

"Oh not this hero stuff again!" Sam sighed.

By this time Baby had lifted Alex off the ground and Alex was losing consciousness.

Sam took out what appeared to be a shotgun.

"Don't shoot!" May, Shannon and Misty screamed.

Sam pointed the gun at Ash then at the sky and fired. It sent out a bright red flare that exploded once it was about one hundred feet in the air.

Sam grinned at Ash. "Our work is done here Baby...let's head out."

Ash let out a sigh of relief which was cut short once Sam started talking again.

"Just remember this Ketchup! We might have not gotten you today... but there's always tomorrow and the next and the next day and the next day and the next day."

Baby dropped to now unconscious Alex to the ground with a slam and went stood beside Sam.

Sam lifted his arm and made a movement like he was throwing something to the ground. And yet another puff of smoke appeared and Baby and Sam were gone.

"Holy shoot!" Misty said in awe.

"That was intense!" May said shocked.

"Alex are you ok pal?" Ash asked concerned running to his friend's side.

"Is he breathing?" May asked.

"Shannon? Guys where did Shannon go?" Misty asked looking around for the blond girl.

"Great there's another problem!" Ash sighed trying to get Alex to breathe.

"Come on Al! Breathe!"

"We should get him to a hospital!" May exclaimed.

"I was just there! And how will we get him there anyway? Carry him?" Ash asked.

**MOMENTS LATER:**

"I can't believe we are carrying him up the street." Ash sighed.

"Believe it Ash. Misty make sure his head is in a position in which it's easier to breathe so he doesn't suffocate." May demanded.

"Goes May you know a lot about first aid and stuff." Ash laughed.

"Yeah where'd you learn it all?" Misty asked moving Alex's head a bit.

"I just read some medical books when I got bored on my way here since there was nothing else to do." May shrugged.

"Well it's good you know it!" Ash chuckled. "Or little Alex would be dead right now!"

"Yeah well..." May sighed.

"So where did Shannon go?" Misty asked.

"Who knows?" Ash shrugged.

"Yeah she seemed kind of suspicious if you ask me." May nodded.

"Don't tell Alex that! He so in love with her!" Ash laughed.

"What!?!?!" May and Misty said in shock.

"Well Alex isn't as innocent as some people seem to think. He cheated on Dawn with Shannon!" Ash admitted.

"What!?!?!" May and Misty asked in shock again.

"I'll tell you everything later." Ash sighed.

"Well same with Dawn! She cheated on Alex with Kenny!" Misty told them.

"What is it with them?" May asked shaking her head.

"That's why they like each other so much. They are both such crummy cheaters."

"Maybe we should stop talking about that since we are caring Alex up the street!" Ash nodded as they came up to the hospital doors.

"So why do you think Sam and Baby did it?" May asked kicking to door with her foot.

"Because they are friggin-"Misty started.

"Watch your language!" Ash stopped her. "It's probably another 'destroy Ash' plan."

"That means there must be another master mind right?" May asked.

"It must be that dark figure!" Misty snapped.

"Welcome to our hospital... oh it's you again!" The woman behind the desk looked up at Ash.

"This time someone is really hurt miss! My friend is having trouble breathing and is out cold!" Ash explained.

The woman behind the desk stood up at looked down at Alex.

"He's cute isn't he? Just wait here. I'll get a nurse to come down in take him up stairs." The woman giggled.

May, Ash and Misty looked at each other kind of freaked out. But at least Alex was going to get some real medical attention.

CHAPTER 13 END!  
CHAPTER 14 COMING SOON!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. VIP

REVIEW IT PLEASE!!!!!  
REVIEW IT PLEASE!!!!!

CHAPTER 14:

The nurse came and put Alex on a gurney and wheeled him into the elevator.

"I hope you get better soon Alex!" May waved at him as the nurse pressed a button and the doors closed.

Misty and Ash waved also.

"So you only helped him because you thought he was cute?!" Ash asked turning his attention to the lady at the desk.

"Hey honey I just call them like I see them." The lady laughed going back to looking at the computer and putting a fresh stick of gum in her mouth.

"So when will our friend get better?" Misty asked politely.

"Who knows... could be a few minute, maybe a few hours, maybe a few days." The lady shrugged as she typed something on Ispace.

"Look lady our friend was barely breathing when we got him here! So we have a right to know when he is gonna get better or if he is going into a coma!" Misty shouted at her.

May and Ash gasped at the thought of Alex in a coma.

"No way Alex can't go into a coma!" Ash shook his head. "I can't see it."

"You never know with this people that come in not breathing." The lady sighed. "You're better off just leaving and enjoying the rest of your day. Run along now."

"But how will we know is he's okay?" May asked.

"We'll just release him like a butterfree." The lady sighed.

"Okay then..." Ash rolled his eyes as they walked out the door.

"So a day on an island with crazy rides without Alex." Misty sighed.

"Well I guess we won't have a roller coaster repeat thank Mew!"Ash laughed.

"But I'm still a bit worried about him..." May said in concern. "I wonder how Dawn is going to take this?"

"DAWN!" They all gasped just remembering her now.

"We totally forgot about Dawn!" Ash gasped.

"Well where is she!?" Misty asked.

"She ran off after Alex was about to give me mouth to mouth!" May informed.

Ash and Misty looked at her rather messed up.

"You know the first aid thing." May sighed.

"Ohhhh." Ash and Misty nodded.

"We better find her... you know I get this feeling that Battle City isn't the beautiful city they are trying to sell it off as. I mean exploding buildings!" Ash explained.

"Yeah... it's kind of weird how there was no security in that building what so ever and no one saw them blow it up until it actually went boom." May nodded.

"And that freaky figure too! He's probably here too!" Misty looked around.

"Yeah he's probably watching us now!" May said paranoid.

"Ok that's just paranoia kicking in." Ash sighed. "You two are obviously still a bit shaken up after what happened on the boat."

"But I have a feeling!" May explained.

"Where would he go? I mean he obviously couldn't go anywhere in the middle of an ocean and I doubt the ship security would let him on a life boat... unless..." Ash explained.

"He was one of the people on the boat!" They all gasped.

"Hey guys!!! Guys! Hello!" A voice hollered in the distance.

"Dawn?" They all yelled.

"Yes it's Dawn! I can see you!" Dawn shouted from the top of an observation tower.

They all looked up and saw blue hair flying through the wind and the person it was attached to waving down at them.

"Hey May!" A guy yelled as he popped his head out the window.

"Drew?" May laughed as the green hair blew through the wind.

"Come on up you guys! The view is great!" Dawn laughed shutting the window.

They all shrugged at each other. "Hey nothing to lose."

As they approached the tower they noticed that the streets were completely empty.

"Where'd everyone go?" May asked looking around.

"Maybe when the bomb went off everyone ran indoors." Misty shrugged.

"Welcome to the observation deck! Just three today... plus a pokémon?" The man at the door saluted them.

"Yep." They nodded at him.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried. (Pikachu had been so quiet it was hard to tell if he was there at all).

"Very well! Enjoy!" The man nodded pressing a button and the doors slid open.

Ash whistled. "Fancy."

"Indeed." The man looked down at him as they walked inside.

The doors slammed together tight behind them and they were left alone in a dark room.

"So how do we get up there? Is there like a ladder or something or.....WAH!!!" Misty screamed as the room started moving quickly upward.

"Oh so it's an elevator!" May laughed.

The doors opened on the opposite side of where they were before.

"Neat!" Ash smiled.

They took their first few steps into a bright room with red carpet and steel walls. And the doors slammed shut behind them again.

A butler walked up to them. "Can I take your hat sir? Or your bandana madame?"

"No thanks." Ash shook his head.

"Same here." May smiled.

"Very well. Have a nice visit." The butler nodded walking away.

"Man they really go all out here." Ash rolled his eyes. "Now where can we find Dawn and Drew?"

"Hey guys you made it!" Dawn smiled running out of a room on the other end of the tower.

"That was fast!" Drew laughed giving May a hug."I can't wait to hear all about your little journey here!"

"Come with us to the V.I.P room!" Dawn said as she ran back to the door that both she and Drew came out off.

"They have a V.I.P room here?" Misty asked shocked.

"Yup! It's bigger here then you think." Drew nodded.

"How did you get a V.I.P room?" Ash asked.

"I don't know actually. Some guy just came up to me on the street a few days ago and said I won a V.I.P room at the observation deck." Drew shrugged. "Then I saw Dawn and invited her to come chill there with me."

"So do you have like a bedroom in there?" Ash asked.

"It's like a hotel room pretty much... but I can keep like 20 people in there for the night." Drew nodded.

"That's cool!" Misty nodded.

"Well I know where we're staying for the night!" Ash laughed. "If it's okay with you Drew?"

"Sure! It's just wasted space until someone uses it." Drew agreed.

"No get ready to see the most awesomest V.I.P room in the Kanto region!" Dawn smiled as she pushed the door open.

But what was on the other side of the door would shock our hero's to the core.

"Hey what are you doing in here? How did you get in?" Drew yelled.

Everyone almost passed out from the sight of who it was behind the door.

CHAPTER 14 END!

CHAPTER 15 COMING SOON!


	15. A Bird? A Plane? No It's Alex!

REVIEW!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 15: A Bird? A Plane? No It's Alex!

Ash, Misty, May, Dawn and Drew stood in the door frame trying to get a good look at whoever or whatever was in the room.

"Get out of here pal!" Drew ordered. "Do make me call the cops!"

May got a good look at the person standing in there...... well it wasn't actually a person more so the figure from the boat. She almost fainted from the shock.

"So you thought you could get rid of me just like that huh?" The figure laughed. "Now May I told you not to tell anyone... you'll pay for that."

"May isn't paying for anything!" Ash shouted.

"Oh and even the hero made it." The figure joked. "Good good that will make things interesting."

"It was because of you the boat sank!" Ash yelled.

The people in the main room were looking at them like "What's all the ruckus about?"

"No it was because of you my dear boy the boat sank." The figure laughed. "Note that you were steering the ship."

"Look who are you and what do you want!?" Misty demanded answers.

"Oh you don't know? How interesting....." The figure sighed. "I was just here to check if everything was okay. But now it seems my intentions are much more violent!"

"Well bring it on bucko!" Dawn screamed.

"We're not bringing anything on in my observation deck!" A voice shouted from behind.

Everyone turned and saw Wayne Pickafight running towards them with a crowd of police men and woman (not to mention Officer Jenny's) following behind him.

"Right in here sir!" Drew pointed but the figure was gone.

Everyone just stared in awe at the empty room.

"Well don't just stand there! Search the room!" Wayne yelled.

All the cops pushed their way into the suit.

After about twenty minutes of searching every nook and cranny in the room a police man walked up and whispered something in Wayne's ear.

"Well kids... he's long gone I guess... maybe you were just seeing things." Wayne laughed.

By this time everyone was sitting in the main room of the tower. The police had cleared out all the civilians after searching and questioning them.

"But why go through all that just to tell us what we were seeing was fake?" Drew asked suspiciously.

"Truth be told Mr. Garden Salad (referring to Drew's green hair) ...... we are on the lookout for a guy who has been breaking into people's rooms and then disappearing without a trace." Wayne nodded at Drew as the police walked out of the room.

"Well you kids should be safe for the night. Have a good one." Wayne nodded as he and the last few officers filled the elevator.

The doors slammed shut and they were gone.

"Mr. Garden Salad!?!?!" Drew said annoyed. "Who is he calling Mr. Garden Salad!?!?! His hair is greener than mine!"

"Drew your stupid nickname is the last thing we need to worry about." Ash sighed.

"Yeah... like Alex is in the hospital and that figure is still running around wild!" Misty snapped.

"Alex is in the hospital!?!?" Dawn panicked.

"Don't worry he'll be alright... I think." Ash reassured.

"You better be! My poor Alex!" Dawn frowned.

May rolled her eyes. "Drama queen." But no one heard her mumble it.

"Look if the cops said it was safe to go in then it is!" Drew nodded. "I mean why would they leave us alone up here if it wasn't safe?"

"Drew's right! The cops would have looked this place down if it wasn't." Misty nodded back.

"So who's going in first?" May asked as they all stared worried into the empty room.

After about five minutes of starring into the empty room.....

"I nominate Ash!" Dawn said pushing Ash off the couch.

"Hey wait!" Ash said standing up.

"I second that!" May snapped.

"Third!" Drew raised his hand.

"Fourth I guess." Misty shrugged.

"Oh come on you guys! This isn't fair can't we draw straws or something?" Ash complained.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried meaning "Fifth."

"It's unanimous! Ash you're going first!" Drew nodded as they pushed Ash into the empty room.

Ash grabbed the door frame so they couldn't push him in.

"Ash stop being such a baby and go in!" Dawn commanded.

"No way!" Ash hollered.

Suddenly there was a large BANG at the glass window. Almost like a large pigey had ran into it.

"What was that?" May said freaked out.

Everyone stopped pushing Ash but he fell into the room anyway as everyone switched their attention to the window.

"What do we have Tarzan running into the window?" Drew asked as they looked at the glass on the main area of the deck.

"Maybe it's Spiderman?" Misty shrugged.

"See any blood?" Dawn asked.

As everyone was checking out the window in there. Ash was starting to sit up in the VIP room.

"Guys?" Ash called as he crawled over to the window.

No one replied.

"Hey guys?" Ash called again touching the glass.

"Ash? Are you okay? I totally forgot-"Misty said walking into the VIP room but stopped.

"Oh my Giratina!" Dawn screamed as she followed Misty in.

Ash was laughing a bit as he stood up. "Always gotta make an entrance huh?"

"Alex are you okay!" Dawn cried running to the glass.

Alex pulled his face away from the glass and smiled.

"Wow he stuck to the glass like a magnet!" Drew laughed walking in with May.

"Well don't just stand there! Let him in!" Dawn ordered.

"And you think I would just leave him out there?" Ash snickered looking for a way to open the window.

"There's a latch over there!" Drew pointed.

"Oh thanks... Misty can you give me a hand with this? It's kinda stuck." Ash asked trying to push the latch open.

"Sure." Misty nodded running to his side.

She put her hand onto of his and pulled with all her might with Ash for what seemed like five minutes. But eventually it opened.

"Ok! Alex grab my hand!" Misty yelled sticking her hand out the window. But she was just out of reach.

"Reach farther!" Ash told her.

"Yeah I know!" Misty snapped back.

"Whoa!" Drew said giving them a funny look. "Not very couple like is it?"

"They've ummmm been through some stuff." May sighed.

"Ah ha, some relationship strains." Drew shook his head.

Alex pressed his cheek up against the window as he extended his arm to the point where it could possibly break. And so did Misty.

But still they were just a few inches apart. Until Pikachu ran up Misty's arm and out the window and acted as a type of connector.

Pikachu pulled Alex across the glass like a bug smashed on a windshield until his and Misty's hands touched.

"Okay pull him in!" Everyone shouted as Pikachu ran back inside and onto Ash's shoulder.

Misty dragged Alex across the glass just like Pikachu until he reached the window. Then he just climbed in.

"Well that was a saga all by itself." Alex laughed.

"Alex! Are you okay!?" Dawn cried running and giving him a hug.

"Whoa um... yeah I'm cool...I guess." Alex sighed hugging her back.

Ash got a better look at Alex. "So it looks like you aren't 100% okay buddy."

"What do you mean he looks fine?" May asked.

"Hehe nice neck brace! Matches your eyes." Ash joked.

"About time you noticed my new bling!" Alex laughed letting go off Dawn.

"Misty! You look more beautiful than ever!" He laughed giving her a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't get to say hi to you."

"Um thanks." Misty blushed a bit.

"May! Same goes for you!" Alex sighed hugging May.

"And Drew! I don't know you that well buddy but... you look healthy!"Alex just shook Drew's hand.

"So where's Shannon?" he asked in a happy voice.

"Well aren't you rather gitty this evening." Ash rolled his eyes.

"And my main man Ash Ketchum!" Alex laughed. "But seriously where is she?"

"We don't actually know." Misty sighed.

"What!?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yeah well after you fainted she just disappeared. Like she was there one minute gone the next." May explained.

Dawn looked a bit saddened by the fact Alex was asking about Shannon. And Ash noticed.

"Let's look at the big picture here... why are you so happy? And why did you swing like a crazy Tarzan into the window?" Drew interrupted.

"Well the nurse told me that Baby could have killed me if I wasn't rushed to the hospital right away by my awesome amigos! And that stuffed shirt body guard didn't let me in that is why... So I got on the sling shot ride on the other side of the city and shot myself out of bounds over here!" Alex explained.

"So you got out with just a neck brace? And a few hours of rest?" Misty asked.

"There's a sling shot ride?" May asked astonished. "Isn't that a bit dangerous? And they let you on with a neck brace?"

"First off yes and yes! Super fast healing is in my blood and secondly yes, yes and no... The ride operator took a little bit of persuading...Oh yeah by the way May you have a date with a fat guy with brown hair who smells like piss next Friday!" Alex laughed. "Now we gotta find Shannon!"

"Gosh thanks Alex." May gridded her teeth.

"Alex I think Shannon will be okay!" Ash said trying to calm Alex down... and the fact that Dawn seemed like she was going to cry made him wanna make Alex stop.

"You better be right!" Alex sighed. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed."

Alex just laid on the couch and shut his eyes.

"Now that you mention it going to bed is a good idea!" Drew yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

"Oh about.... 10:30 pm." Dawn looked at her poketch.

"Man the day went fast! And for some reason I don't feel like going to the club I'm really tired." Drew yawned walking into another room. "There's plenty of places to sleep everyone by the way."

"Thanks Drew!" Everyone called.

"So I'm gonna go sleep with Drew." May yawn.

"Ash wanna split a room?" Misty asked.

"No! Actually me and my pal Ash have a bit to talk about!" Alex sat up before Ash could answer. "So Ash you can sleep on the floor in here and we'll have a little dude to dude talk."

"Um okay then... I don't feel like even arguing with you Alex." Misty yawned walking into another room and Pikachu followed.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika! Pika Pikachu! Pi pika pi pikachu pika! " Pikachu yawned. Meaning "We both know you aren't going to sleep at all! You and Alex will be up all night talking."

Dawn just stood there and said nothing.

"What?" Alex asked in a kind of rude voice.

"Nothing!" Dawn looked at the floor.

"Hey Dawn you and me can split this room if you want!" Misty called out of her room.

"Um sure!" Dawn nodded running into that room leaving Ash and Alex alone.

"So Alex what was so important you had to pull me and Misty apart?" Ash asked.

"Oh please! There's obviously some sort of strain there in your relationship!" Alex sighed. "Even if you tried to heal it! It's not done healing."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

CHAPTER 15 END!  
CHAPTER 16 COMING SOON!

New strains in the Ash and Misty relationship that run deeper than expected!

The dark figure still stalks our hero's!

Shannon is still missing!

Baby and Sam are back in town!

The Alex and Dawn relationship seems to have run its course!

Who gave Drew the VIP room?

And will May go on the date with the sling shot ride operator who smells like piss?

All the suspense, drama, action, romance and humour continues in the next chapter of Battle City Or Bust!

REVIEW!!!

And add it to your story alert subscription today!


	16. The Honest Truth

REVIEW!!!

CHAPTER 16: The Honest Truth

Ash and Alex were alone in the main area of the VIP room. Ash was sitting on the floor while Alex sat on the coach.

"So what's the deal?" Alex sighed.

"There is no deal!" Ash snapped.

"Keep it down we don't want them to hear!" Alex hushed.

"Maybe you don't! Stop harassing me!" Ash snapped again.

They were staring each other down in confusion.

"What I wanna know is why you would cheat on Dawn like that!" Ash whispered.

Alex just sighed. "I told you already..."

"A silent break up!? Alex you know damn right there is no such thing!" Ash snapped at in again.

"Stop being so loud dude! It's just what Shannon told me..." Alex slapped his hand over Ash's mouth.

"Shannon seems kind of suspicious if you ask me Alex." Alex looked out the window into the starry night.

"She's my surfer girl!" Alex snapped.

"Oh yeah? How long have you been seeing her?" Ash asked.

"A few months." Alex moaned.

"What are you in love with her or something?" Ash asked in awe.

"No......." Alex stuttered. "Enough about that! I wanna know what's going on between you and Misty."

"Alex nothing is going on! I have nothing but love for Misty." Ash sighed.

"Then why did I see a little tension when I flew into the window?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Alex you're delusional." Ash rolled his eyes.

"I'm no Dr. Phil but I am Dr. Love... I'm assuming there has been a bit of confusion recently in your relationship." Alex scratched his chin.

"Alex! You conned to radio people into that job! You cheated on Dawn! You think Shannon isn't suspicious! What do you possibly know about relationships?" Ash questioned.

"Hey! I know that you love Misty and she loves you!" Alex snapped back. "And damn it at the end of the day, if that isn't enough... they you two shouldn't be together!"

Ash just shut up after that. The room fell silent but in the air was the feeling that Alex was right.

"Why is there this strain all of the sudden?" Alex asked.

"She asked me about........ getting married." Ash looked at the ground.

"Marriage eh...... well if you're getting married can I be the best man?" Alex smiled.

"Alex..." Ash moaned.

"Just kidding brah jeez..." Alex scratched his head. "Well do you wanna get married?"

"No... maybe... yes... oh I don't even know." Ash sighed.

"I see..." Alex looked at the door that leads to Misty and Dawn's room.

"We had it so good too! Why did Daisy have to make everything so complicated?" Ash moaned.

"Well that's what annoyed family members do. They get sick of watching you act like a couple and just say either get married or break up." Alex shrugged.

"How do you know this?" Ash looked at him in awe.

"Ummm..." Alex giggled a bit.

"Oh good Mewtwo! Don't tell me! You've been reading those relationship help books Alex." Ash sighed.

"It was for the show!" Alex shrugged.

"How did you even get that job?"Ash sighed.

"Ummmm... let's just say... Drew better not have any dinner plans next week." Alex scratched his head.

"You hooked him up with the guy who owns the radio show!?" Ash snapped.

"No! I hooked him up with the wife of the guy who owns the radio show..." Alex corrected.

"Right... we're not even gonna into how many levels of wrong you have just passed through the past little while." Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then... jeez this neck brace is freaking killing me bro!" Alex complained as he pulled at the neck brace in rage.

"Alex you can't just rip it off." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Why not? I see those medical miracle shows all the time." Alex laughed as he undid one of the straps on the brace.

"Alex you moron!" Ash said as he slapped Alex's hand away from the second strap.

"What?" Alex laughed. "It's not like I'm gonna kill myself. Jeez take a pill brah."

"But you should keep it on! I mean doctors orders right?" Ash told him.

"Gosh thanks dad." Alex rolled his eyes.

Ash looked at the floor.

"Psst! Hey wanna go clubbing?" Alex whispered.

"What?" Ash replied shocked. "That was random."

"Look I'm not sitting in here all night. I just wanted to know if you'd like to come and go joy riding or something but I guess not." Alex shrugged.

Alex stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Alex are you nuts?" Ash jumped on his back.

"No... just a bit insane. Now leave me alone Ash! I'm gonna go hijack a go-cart or maybe a golf-cart." Alex sighed as he kept walking. "Hey do you know if you can hijack bumper cars?"

"Alex that's wrong! Hijacking stuff is illegal!" Ash informed.

"Cha tell me what I don't know bro. I don't know why is even left home." Alex turned to face Ash.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Well you are acting an awful lot like my father and that's why I left home... to get away from him." Alex looked at the floor.

But before Ash could say anything back there was rumbling coming out of the vents.

"What the hell?" Alex moaned as he looked up a bit.

"Sounds like a psyduck that got caught in the air vent." Ash said.

"I should go and investigate!" Alex laughed as he looked for an air vent to climb into.

"Ah there we are!" He laughed as he unscrewed the bolts with his fingers.

"Does that not hurt the finger tips?" Ash asked surprised.

"Dude after you have done this as many times as I have you don't even notice the pain." Alex sighed as he ripped off the neck brace.

To Ash's surprise there was no damage done to Alex's neck that you could see on the outside. But there was light red hand marks from where Baby had his hands wrapped around Alex's neck.

"That looks like it hurt." Ash thought as he gridded his teeth.

Alex's neck did seem like it was angled to the one side.

"A bit dislocated I see." He smirked.

"Huh? Oh yeah well braces are for suckers!" Alex laughed as he got onto his hands and knees and looked down the vent. "Looks dark... well wish me luck!"

Alex was just about to crawl in before Ash grabbed his arm. "Don't be an idiot!"

"What you wanna come with me now?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"No! You could kill yourself in there!" Ash yelled. "What will Dawn think?"

"Who cares what Dawn thinks? I'm more worried about you and Misty!" Alex said pushing Ash away.

"What?" Ash shot back.

"Well you too seem to have some ummm problems and-"

"No not that! The part about Dawn!"

"Oh yeah well..."

"Well what?"

"Well..."

"You don't care for her anymore is that it?"

"No that's not it! I still care for her just not in the same way she does for me."

The room feel silent but there was an echo in the vent. It sounded like crying.

"What the muk?" Alex jumped back. "Do we have crying ghost in here now is that it?"

"No listen... it sounds like a girl crying." Ash hushed.

They heard sobbing and a lot of wining. But there were a few words mumbled. Something like "I don't understand!"

"Whoever it is they sound upset." Ash nodded.

"Wonder who it is?" Alex grinned as he put his hands into the cold vent.

"No!" Ash snapped.

Alex just gave him a look that meant "Are you serious?"

"Ok maybe a little bit." Ash made a hand jester.

"Wonder if she's lonely! If she does I'm sure she'll want a hug from yours truly." Alex laughed sliding his who body into the vent. "Ah my neck hurts like a bitch!"

"Alex what if she has a boyfriend? And a told you not to take that brace off!" Ash yelled keeping his voice low as he pulled Alex out by the feet.

"Ow dude! Well maybe she has a friend." Alex giggled. "Most of the time girls like that don't have boyfriends."

Ash stared at him as he pulled himself back into the vent.

"You're welcome to come pal." Alex called. "You only live once! And you should live a little while you are alive right?"

Ash couldn't resist it. Why Alex had such an attraction to these vents and he wanted to know who was crying.

CHAPTER 16 END!  
CHAPTER 17 COMING SOON!

So who do you think is crying?

REVIEW IT!


	17. Creeper's of the Oval Table

REVIEW!

CHAPTER 17: Creeper's of the Oval Table

"Dun na na na na na na na duh na na na na na na na Batman!" Alex hummed as he and Ash crawled side by side through the air vents looking for the mysterious crier.

"Don't you mean secret agent man?" Ash sighed.

"No Batman! That was the Batman theme song!" Alex argued.

"Alex you don't even know where we're going!" Ash snapped.

"Shut up! I think I hear something," Alex hushed.

"Better be something this vent is freezing cold and there is dust everywhere!" Ash complained.

"Oh stop complaining! You're just as much fun as a bucket full of grandmas!" Alex shot back.

The vent went silent as a faint cry was heard.

"I don't understand!" The voice sobbed.

"It's okay!" Another voice said softly.

"Guess she's not alone." Alex shrugged.

"Hey that sounds like Misty!" Ash snapped as he crawled farther ahead.

"Ash you nimrod! Don't go too fast up here they'll hear you!" Alex snapped as he crawled after him.

Ash had stopped suddenly over an opening in the vent.

"Dude what are you doing?" Alex whispered.

"Look!" Ash pointed down.

What was below was what seemed to be a meeting room of some sort. There was a large oval shaped table where some familiar faces sat. There was Baby, Sam, Shannon, Paul, Victoria and a bunch of shady looking people.

"Shannon?" Alex said in confusion.

"Told you something wasn't right about her!" Ash chuckled.

"Shush!" Alex hushed.

They both stared down the small ventilation hatch as they group seemed to be having argument.

"Well how was I suppose to know they would just jump ship like that?" Victoria snapped.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe common sense!" Paul yelled.

"Well Shannon let the boy live!" Victoria pointed a finger at Shannon.

"Well Baby and Sam could have just killed him and his friends right then and there when they set the bomb off!" Shannon stood up.

"Don't give us that B.S!" Sam gridded his teeth.

"Oh please everyone knows the real strength behind you is Baby!" Shannon rolled her eyes. "And Baby couldn't even kill that stupid surfer! Can you not do anything right?!"

Alex gasped but Ash kept his gaze at the group.

"Well you could have killed both the surfer and Ketchup when Ketchup washed up on shore but nooo!" Baby shouted.

But before Shannon could rebel that statement Paul interrupted.

"Now look arguing isn't going to get us anywhere! We are here to carry out the wishes of Giovanni and Giovanni alone meaning no more screw ups! When and if you ever get the chance to whack Ash and his friends... take it!"

"Yes Paul!" Everyone nodded.

"Now get out of here!" Paul waved his hand as everyone stood up and walked out.

Ash and Alex just watched in awe and shock.

"So that's where she went huh?" Alex whispered.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"And they are trying to rally up to kill us?" Alex whispered again.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"Maybe we should... keep moving?" Alex asked.

"Good idea." Ash agreed as they continued down the vent.

Things were pretty quiet for a while until they heard the cry again but this time it was clearer and more solid.

"Damn that Alex!" The voice hollered.

Alex's heart sank. "Holy crap!"

"That's Dawn for sure!" Ash nodded. "You really pissed her off Alex."

"It's coming from over there!" Alex pointed at another opening.

They looked down and saw Dawn crying and Misty just trying to cheer her up. Pikachu was asleep on one of the beds.

"Alex this is wrong!" Ash snapped.

"Ash stop being the voice of reason!" Alex whispered.

"I hate that bast-"Dawn cried but Misty interrupted her.

"Don't finish that sentence! Yes Alex is a dick but not a bastard." Misty sighed.

"Well at least someone sticks up for me." Alex sighed.

"But it's obvious he cheated on me with that blonde chicky!" Dawn said in rage.

"Well you cheated on him with Kenny so what goes around comes around I guess." Misty shrugged.

"Kenny! What does that tool have what I don't!" Alex said angry making a fist. "Ouch! Damn neck!"

"Listen!" Ash hushed.

"Well what about you and Ash? Don't you have problems?" Dawn asked.

"Yes... well my sister made a big dent in the relationship..." Misty looked at the ground.

"What happen?" Dawn asked. "It might take my mind off of Alex."

"Let's just say it involved marriage." Misty sighed.

"Oh you're getting married?" Dawn asked excited.

"Not really..." Misty replied.

"Well what is it?" Dawn questioned.

"He got all weird about it when I asked him about it..." Misty looked at the floor. "It's weird just a little question made such a dent..."

"Well it's a hard thing to grasp after you have dated a while." Dawn shook her head.

"Yeah but..." Misty sighed.

"But what? You love him don't you? You wanna be with him don't you?" Dawn asked.

"But..." Misty sighed again.

"Does he wanna get married more than you or is it the other way around?" Dawn questioned.

"I do want to marry him..." Misty said as her face got red.

"What!?" Ash coughed.

Suddenly the vent made some very loud creaking noises.

"Oh crap! We're going down! I knew it was a bad idea taking you with me!" Alex screamed as the vent started to bend.

"What in the?" Misty and Dawn looked at the ceiling as it started to crack.

Then BOOM! The vent gave away and Ash and Alex were on the floor in pain, covered in dust and dry wall.

"Ash!" Misty shouted.

"Alex!" Dawn shouted.

But before they could stand Pikachu (Who they awakened) unleashed a giant thunderbolt at them both.

"Dude am I cripple yet?" Alex moaned as he rolled over in pain.

"Ash were you spying on us!?" Misty yelled.

"Well umm spying is such a harsh word." Ash laughed.

May and Drew busted the door open in concern. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes it's just dumb and dumber were climbing around in the air vents." Dawn shouted.

"Hey help a dude out!" Alex stuck his hand up to Dawn. She rejected it.

"Look we have very important information about Baby, Sam and Paul! And even Shannon and Victoria!" Ash stood up.

"Oh wonder what it is now!" Drew yawned.

"They are planning to kill us all! And Shannon and Victoria are in on it!" Ash informed.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"It's true we both heard it!" Alex nodded as he lay on the floor in the debris in pain.

"So now we know what happened to them." May nodded.

"But what about the figure!?" Dawn asked. "I don't feel safe with that thing around!"

"We didn't hear anything about that. I'm guessing they discussed that earlier in the meeting... but we don't know if the figure is even involved with them at all." Ash shook his head.

"Here's an idea! How about we all go to bed and talk about this in the morning!" Drew yawned.

"I agree it's late." May yawned as her and Drew walked out.

"Ummmm hello!? I'm still on the floor here!" Alex called.

"Oh yeah right!" Drew and May came back and picked him up.

"So what happened to the brace?" Drew laughed.

"Long story." Alex sighed.

"Better make it short!" May taunted as they carried him out the door.

"So how much did you hear?" Misty asked.

"Enough to know Dawn is pretty pissed at Alex and that you wanna get married." Ash sighed.

Dawn laughed a bit.

"Oh yeah well..." Misty looked at the floor.

"Look that's okay we can talk about it some other time alright." Ash smiled at her. "I'm more worried about everyone's safety right now."

Misty smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww that's sweet!" Dawn sighed as she laid on one if the beds with Pikachu.

"Goodnight. I gotta go and monitor Alex." Ash blushed as he walked out the door.

"What?" Misty laughed as Dawn smiled at her.

"Oh nothing." Dawn giggled.

CHAPTER 17 END!  
CAHPTER 18 COMING SOON!

Holy crap we're almost at 20!


	18. Break fast

REVIEW!!

CHAPTER 18: Break-fast

The sun came up over Battle City very early that morning. Ash was sleeping on the floor and so was Alex.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and felt like someone had their arms warped around his neck kind of like an intimate hug.

"Misty?" Ash thought to himself.

He rolled over and saw bleach blonde hair.

"WHAT THE MUK ALEX!!!!" Ash shouted as he punched Alex in the face and jumped to his feet. "I don't swing that way!"

"Ah! What the hell man!" Alex wined in pain.

"You know what!" Ash said freaked out. "You were like hugging me and stuff!"

"I was spooning with a dude!?!?!?! That's nasty!" Alex shouted as he jumped to his feet too. "I'm so sorry brah!"

"What's all the racket about?" Dawn complained as she and everyone else came out of their rooms.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ash laughed keeping is distance from Alex (Alex was doing the same).

There was just plain blank stares from everyone.

"Right... so... um who wants breakfast?" Drew scratched his head.

"I could go for some breaky.' Alex laughed a bit as he followed Drew to the main room of the observation deck.

"I'm gonna go with you guys!" Dawn nodded following behind and so did Misty (after starring at Ash for a moment).

"So after we get something to eat... how about we have a fun day in the city?" May smiled. "You know like what we did at the pokémon celebration but without the whole roller coaster thing."

"Um sure! That sounds great May! You should ask the rest of the group about that too... you know just in case someone is uneasy." Ash nodded.

"Good idea." May nodded back as she headed out and Ash slowly followed.

When they came into the main room it was a large buffet of breakfast food. From pancakes to breakfast burritos. Alex was filling his plate like crazy, just grabbing anything in site and loading it on while everyone else just took a couple food items and watched in awe.

"Hey save some for the rest of us you pig!" Misty shouted as Alex shovelled several pancakes into his mouth at once.

"Well just grab something if you're so hungry!" Alex yelled with his mouth full. "I haven't eaten anything in like forever!"

"I would but I'm scared you might eat my hand or something." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Where did this come from?" May asked trying to ignore Alex like everyone else.

"We don't know. It was just here." Drew shrugged.

"Hey Alex move over I'm hungry!!!" Ash yelled pushing Alex away from the table.

"Hey dude, wait your turn!" Alex said as juice went flying out of his glass and hit the wall.

"Oh that's gonna stain." Dawn said wide eyed.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Alex you idiot! Now there's a stain on the wall!" Misty yelled.

"It's not my fault! Blame your lover boy over there! He pushed me!" Alex pointed at Ash.

Misty stared at Ash for a moment.

"Jeez you're just like bloody kids." Drew sighed. "Just cover it up with a picture."

Ash just started to load up his plate with pancakes and eggs as everyone but himself and Alex were fussing over the wall.

"It's not that big of a deal." Alex shrugged filling his glass back up with juice.

Ash was giggling a bit. "You're in trouble."

"I'm... No way! Dude what is wrong with you? Are you like off your meds or on meds you should be on!?!" Alex asked putting his plate down.

"I think there's a bigger picture we need to be looking at!" Dawn snapped.

"Yeah it looks like the one Drew is putting up doesn't cover the stain." Alex laughed.

"What she means is we want to know what is going on with Paul and his little tribe." Misty sighed.

"Oh well why didn't you just say so!" Alex chuckled putting his plate down.

So Ash and Alex told the rest of the group about the whole vent adventure and what they had seen that night.

"Are you serious!?" May said in shock.

"No joke." Alex shook his head. "Right Ash?"

"Right. They are plotting again and Giovanni is the ring master again it seem." Ash agreed.

"Great...." Drew sighed looking at the picture on the wall that covered the stain.

"Well just because they're hear doesn't mean I'm going to let them ruin my vacation!" Misty yelled. "Come on everyone let's go see the city!"

"Whoa... what's got her all demanding?" Dawn raised an eyebrow as Misty ran into the elevator.

Ash just laughed a bit and ran after her. "Come on guys!" Everyone followed behind.

As they got into the elevator one thought crossed Alex's head as he rammed a piece of toast into his mouth. "Hey guys... what happens if we walk outside and they are like waiting for us?"

The elevator went silent as the doors slammed shut. Everyone's eyes went from Alex to Ash.

"What?" Ash asked quietly."Why do you always look to me for guidance?"

"Well you kinda are the hero of this story brah!" Alex laughed.

"So what's the plan?" May asked.

"We don't even know if they are outsiiiiiiiiiiiddddeeeee!" Ash yelled as the elevator shot down.

"I guess we'll find out when we reach the bottom huh!" Dawn screamed.

CHAPTER 18 END!  
CHAPTER 19 COMING SOON!

Oh wow that was a short chapter... sorry about the wait guys and gals. This just slipped my mind and I remembered it when I went through my computer files. I'll try harder to remember next time promise.


	19. Trust No One

REVIEW!!!!

Sorry about the delay ladies and gents. School is getting in my way. And it's always slipping my mind to update. Also I apologize for any of the OOC character talk that may get filtered through while I'm writing.

CHAPTER 19: Trust no one

As the doors slammed open a figure stood in front of them as the light shone in.

"Hey Alex!" A female voice yelled.

"Shannon!?!?!?" Alex asked in shock.

"Don't go with her Alex! She's crazy!" Misty whispered.

"I'm not crazy! Crazy in love if that counts!" Shannon laughed as she pulled Alex one way.

"You're in love with me!?!?!" Alex looked up at her shocked.

Dawn just gasped.

"So come on boyfriend!" Shannon giggled.

"No way honey!" Dawn shouted pulling Alex's other arm. "You back off!"

"Who are you?!?!?!" Shannon yelped.

"I happen to be his girlfriend!" Dawn snapped as she pulled Alex with all her might.

"No that's me girly!" Shannon yelled pulling Alex her way.

"Ladies! You're gonna snap me in two if one of you doesn't let go!" Alex screamed at them.

"Well how about you tell the blonde bitch over here to let go!" Dawn cried.

"Who are you calling bitch! You blue hair freak!" Shannon insulted as she let go of Alex.

Alex went flying toward Dawn and they both landed on the ground.

"At least my hair colour (color) is natural and not fake!" Dawn teased.

"My hair isn't fake!" Shannon screamed.

"What do you mean hun? You even told me your hair is naturally brown." Alex asked with a grin.

"For all we know Shannon might not even be your name!" Dawn said standing up.

"Yeah it could be something clever like... like... Sharon!" Alex snapped.

"Sharon?" Drew raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure the bad guys could come up with something better than Shannon to cover over Sharon. The names are too close!"

Shannon went red as if someone had just revealed a deep dark secret about her.

"It's not Sharon is it?" Misty giggled a bit. "That'd be just so lame if it was."

The group went quiet for a moment or two. But soon Shannon ran off in a fit of rage.

"So why didn't we call her on her bluff again?" May asked watching her run up the road with everyone else.

"I have no clue." Ash shook his head.

"Heat of the moment I guess." Dawn calmed down.

"And we don't want her to know what we know." Drew nodded.

"Soooooooooooooo who wants to go on some rides! I promise this time we won't go off rails." Alex laughed.

Everyone just followed him across the street.

"Well how about this time we don't go on a roller coaster." Ash suggested.

"No way dude! What kind of vacation would this be without a roller coaster!" Alex pushed him a bit.

"Well doesn't Ash want to take part in some sort of battle thinger?" May asked.

"How did you know that?" Ash asked.

"Oh it's on your Ispace page!" May smiled.

"This again!?!?! I don't have Ispace!" Ash yelled.

"Well clearly someone is planning your life." Drew sighed.

"Hey where is Alex leading us?" Misty pointed as Alex came to a stop in front of a long line of people.

"Here's our stop!" Alex smiled up at the large ride that seemed to reach into the heavens.

"What in the?" Drew looked up.

"Welcome to, The Turn Of Events!" Alex introduced the ride.

"That doesn't sound fun to me......." Dawn looked up.

"I thought there wasn't gonna be a roller coaster!" Misty eyeballed the ride.

"No this isn't a roller coaster! It is a way of life! A turn of events!" Alex laughed.

"Hehe I don't think so... last thing we need is another turn of events in this adventure." May rolled her eyes.

"I agree things have just been getting weirder and weirder. We should try to steer away from rides for a while. Just until we get everything sorted out." Drew agreed.

"Well screw that idea! Live a little!" Alex smiled as he pushed and shoved his way through the line.

"Alex wait you can't just!" Dawn yelled as she followed behind.

"How about we check out that battle zone?" Misty shrugged ignoring Alex and Dawn.

"Um sure let's do that!" Ash smiled looking away from the ride.

"I think it's this way isn't it." May pointed to her left.

"Hey Ash!" A male voice called out.

"Huh? Oh Gary!" Ash shouted as a spiky hair man ran toward the group.

"You coming to the battle zone or are you too torchic to try!" Gary teased.

"Eh? No way Gary! I'm no torchic I'm a blazing blaziken!" Ash shouted.

"Jeez you're just like a little kid. If you are so tough prove it. Meet me at the battle zone in ten minutes and then we'll see who comes out on top!" Gary taunted.

"Gary I've beat you before and I'll do it again!" Ash gridded his teeth.

"Well come on then..." Gary snickered.

"I thought we put this rivalry behind us years ago Gary!" Ash yelled as Gary turned his back and walked to the battle zone.

"Well you thought wrong didn't you." Gary sighed as he continued.

"What was that about?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"I have no clue." Ash shook his head.

"You think he has something to do with this who Giovanni, Shannon and Paul plot thing?" Misty asked.

"Yeah what if he is just trying to get you there so he can kill you or something!" Drew snapped.

"Gary? No way!" Ash looked at her like he just ate a sour lemon.

"You can't trust anyone right now..." May sighed.

But just as she said that everyone eyeballed each other as if one of them had killed someone.

CHAPTER 19 END  
CHAPTER 20 COMING......... GOD KNOWS WHEN!

REVEIW IT PEOPLE!


	20. Dumped

REVIEW! IT'S FREE!!!!!!!!! (Not much is free anymore)

CHAPTER 20: Dumped

Congratz everyone I'm on the 20th chapter meaning I must not suck that bad because people are still telling me they love the story.

"Well?" Misty asked.

"Well what?" Ash asked back.

"Are you going?" Misty looked at him curiously.

"Well duh!" Ash mocked.

"But Ash!" May said in a concerned sisterly voice as Drew took her hand.

"This is what he wants to do. Besides there's a good chance this is just a grudge match Gary wants to have with him." Drew explained.

"Thanks for understanding Drew." Ash nodded. "Ready Pikachu!?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried with sparks in his cheeks.

"Ash did you bring any pokémon other than Pikachu?" May asked as Ash started running up the road.

Ash stopped dead in his tracks. "Ummmm.... no..."

"Maybe you should make a call to Professor Oak?" Misty suggested.

"Wait you only brought Pikachu with you to Cerulean!" Drew said in shock.

"Yes..." Ash said looking at the ground.

"I can't believe Professor Oak is still alive!" May said wide eyed.

"Well he's looking after a bunch of my pokémon." Ash stared at her.

"Well there's a video phone over there. Just call Oak up and ask him to send some pokémon to the pokémon centre." May pointed to a green phone on the street corner.

Ash ran up to it and punched in the number and waited for Oak to answer.

"Hello?" Oak answered.

"Professor! It's me Ash! Look I need some pokémon now!" Ash yelled.

"Why the hurry?" Oak asked.

"Gary challenged me!" Ash informed slamming his hands on the metal part of the phone.

"Gary!?!?!? I thought he didn't want to be a trainer anymore. But a researcher like me...." Oak said in shock.

"Well he was dead serious when he wanted to battle me!" Ash gridded his teeth.

"I'm sure it's just a friendly match." Oak smiled.

"Yes yes a friendly match in the battle zone. He seems like he wants to school me or something!" Ash sighed.

"Well you should take part in a match or two there anyway. It'd be good for you especially with the fact the pokémon league might kick you out." Oak informed. "So which pokémon would you like me to send you? It's most likely Gary will use Umbreon, Blastoise and Electivire. You'll use Pikachu I know that."

"I'll take out...Gliscor and......Infernape (we are going to assume that Monferno has evolved to Infernape by this time)..." Ash looked at the ground.

"Interesting choice you've made... are you sure?" Oak asked.

"Positive." Ash said quietly.

"Okay I'll send their pokeballs to the nearest pokémon centre. Good luck in your match." Oak nodded as the screen went black.

"Ash you go ahead and sign up. We'll get your pokémon and be back in time." Drew grinned.

"What?!?!?" Ash said in disbelief.

"We'll bring them to you. Just sign them up." Drew wave his hand as he took May's hand and walked away.

"Thanks guys..." Ash smiled. "Misty are you coming with me?"

"Well yeah!" Misty smiled at him.

"Okay then let's move out!" Ash said excited as he took her by the hand and ran up the road.

**MEANWHILE WITH ALEX AND DAWN!!!**

"Alex slow down! You can't just cut people in line like that!" Dawn screamed at him.

"Why not? Why are you following me anyway?" Alex yelled back.

But before Dawn could reply she watched as Alex ran right into a rather large man and fell to the ground.

"Ouch! Watch it fatty!" Alex yelled pulling himself up.

"Who are you calling fat you moron!?" The man said as he slowly turned around.

Dawn gasped. "Baby!"

"Dawn you know I don't like pet names! I'm not a baby!" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Looks like your little girlfriend is right blondie." Baby laughed with an evil smile. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Yeah well... hehe... you know I'm a fast healer." Alex giggled a bit.

"I'm sure. But your neck is a little crooked.... maybe I should fix it..." Baby laughed as he put his hands around Alex's neck and squeezed.

"Stop that you idiot!" Dawn pushed Baby to the ground with all her might. Making Baby let go of Alex.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Baby yelled jumping to his feet pushing other people in line out of the way (but by this time a lot of them had run away because they were scared of Baby).

Dawn grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Fine fine! I'm all good. He even cracked my neck back into place." Alex smiled.

Baby lunged at Dawn trying to grab her. "Ahhh get away!"

"Hey what kind of man picks a fight with a girl?" Alex snapped as he football blocked Baby from grabbing Dawn.

"Back off you stupid surfer!!!" Baby screamed as he grabbed the back of Alex's shirt and threw him over a wooden fence that blocked the sidewalk and line from the beach.

Alex landed in a garbage can butt first. "Oh not cool!!!"

"Now for the girlfriend!" Baby laughed.

"Baby if you touch her I swear!" Alex screamed trying to get out of the garbage can. But before he could pull himself out he heard a bloodcurdling scream from over the fence. "Dawn!"

"Alex! Help me!!!!!" Dawn cried as her screams faded.

"Where is he taking her?" Alex asked himself while squirming around in the can. "Oh man this takes feeling like trash and being dumped to a whole to level!"

**MEANWHILE WITH ASH AND MISTY:**

"So this is where we sign up huh?" Misty said looking at a huge cave like entrance with what looked like a ticket box office (like they have at movie theatres) on the right hand side.

"I guess so. Let's go line up. Drew and May said they'd meet up with us." Ash smiled up at the huge steel tower with metals beam that seemed to twist around each other, bright LED lights of blue and red and at the very top a large dish like dome.

"Welcome to the pride and joy of Battle City. Welcome to the battle zone!" A young lady smiled behind the ticket booth. "Will we be watching or participating today?"

"Ummmm I'm participating and..." Ash didn't get to finish.

"And she's your opponent!" The lady smiled pointing at Misty.

"What no!" Misty snapped.

"Well you won't get to battle easy. There's a long line up. You usually have to have signed up at least a few days or a week in advance." The lady explained. "I can put you two on the waiting list. Or do you have a reservation for the arena?"

"First off we aren't battling each other. And second off maybe you know this guy I'm talking about. Have you seen a guy by the name Gary Oak?" Ash explained.

"Ohhhh...... you're Ash Ketchum!!!!!! Gary told me to be on the watch for you! Yes he has reserved a battle against you in..... about five minutes." The lady nodded while looking down at a computer. "Go on in you two! Don't be late!"

"Wait don't we have to register pokémon?" Misty asked.

"You're his girlfriend right? Shouldn't you be on the sidelines watching and not worrying about registration?" The lady snickered pointing at the elevator to the bleachers.

"Fine!" Misty frowned not even bothering to argue as she stormed off.

"Misty..." Ash thought to himself as he watched Misty fade into a crowd.

CHAPTER 20 END!!!!  
CHAPTER 21 COMING SOON!!!! (I actually don't know if it's coming soon but..... oh well)


	21. And so it begins

REVIEW IT'S FREE!!!!!

WARNING: This is a very short chapter and for that I am sorry.

**CHAPTER 21: **And so it begins

Ash had entered through a dark cave-like entrance into a bright neon lighted room. Hundreds of trainers were talking, laughing, challenging each other, feeding their pokémon, registering their pokémon for their matches and just simply relaxing and hanging out waiting to be called to the coliseum.

The carpets were a bright blue color, wallpaper was lime green with lemon yellow strips. There were purple couches and television screens showing the battle that was going on and highlights from previous ones. It seemed like some kind of lounge.

Ash whistled "This is pretty nice huh Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in awe.

"Hey there's where I can sign you, Infernape and Gilscor in!" Ash pointed at a large line of trainers holding pokeballs. "I think we need them here to sign them in. I wish May and Drew would hurry up."

**MEANWHILE WITH MAY AND DREW**

"We're gonna be late!" May cried as she and Drew ran to the Battle Zone after picking up Infernape and Gliscor.

"We'll make it!" Drew yelled as they came up to the ticket booth.

"Hello welcome to the Battle Zone. Will we be signing up for a battle today or just watching?" The lady in the booth smiled.

"Actually we are in a rush! We're delivering our friends pokémon!" May explained looking into the cave entrance.

"Hmmmmm who might your friend be?" The lady said looking at a clipboard and flipping papers around.

"Ash Ketchum!" May stated.

"Eh? Oh he entered about three minutes ago. His match is in two minutes..." The lady said softly.

"We'll can we give him his pokémon!?" Drew asked.

"Nope. All entrees are expected to have their pokémon with them." The lady giggled.

"Oh you are one evil woman! We just wanna see him for two seconds." May said trying to reason.

"Sorry we're closed!" The lady grinned as she shut a blind in the ticket booth window.

"Hey you can't close! You're just a booth!" Drew yelled knocking on the window.

"Drew we don't have time for this. Let's try to get a seat in the bleachers." May shook her head.

"May don't you wanna try to find Ash?" Drew asked.

"This place is security tight. Looks like Ash only has Pikachu this time." May sighed in disappointment down at the pokeball holding Infernape.

"Okay then... let's go see if we can get a seat near Misty!" Drew said as they made off to the elevator.

**MEANWHILE WITH ALEX**

Alex slowly pulled himself from the trash can in a bit of pain. "Crap!"

As he stood as tall as he could he felt as if he had just failed. More than he did when he got kicked out of his ranger squad and more than when he lost his pokémon Ditto (that's what happened to Ditto if anyone was wondering) forever in a game of poker.

"I've lost so much....... I've made some stupid mistakes and I've never felt so crummy." Alex muttered.

Suddenly fireworks started going off near the Battle Zone. "Looks like a match will be starting soon..... Ash!"

Alex was torn between his best friend and his girlfriend. Should he try to track down Baby or should he go and cheer on Ash and alert the others. There wasn't time to do both.

**BACK TO ASH**

"Ash Ketchum to the pokémon registration desk." The PA system called out.

"I only have Pikachu!" Ash panicked as he went to the registration desk.

"Just the Pikachu? Well someone is confident! Your opponent is using three." The man raised his eyebrow as he typed something into a computer. "Okay just go through the doors behind me here and you'll be taken to the Battle Zone. Good luck you'll need it."

Ash walked to the shining metal doors as they slowly opened and closed behind him. "Another elevator?"

The room shook and Ash felt the room rising upward. "Yep elevator for sure."

The inside of the elevator was an electric blue and had a scale of were on the tower they were.

Ash watched the scale slowly rise up from the bottom, to half way to three quarters and he slowly felt more and more nervous for he had no clue what to expect.

The elevator made a loud dinging noise

"We're here buddy." Ash said softly to Pikachu as the doors slowly opened and a crack of light peaked though and he heard screams, cheering and clapping.

Ash squinted as he took a few steps forward. Pikachu had his eyes closed. Suddenly Ash felt like something was pulling him almost like a conveyor belt. He looked down and saw crimson red rubber under his feet.

He opened his eyes all the way and saw it. He had arrived.... this was the Battle Zone.

"And so it begins." Ash smiled at Pikachu.

Review!

Again I do apologize for making this chapter so short. I just wanted to get everyone's perspective done in this (Except Misty because she doesn't have a big role until the next chapter or two). I will make up for it I promise.


	22. Bring It On!

REVIEW IT'S BLOODY FREE!!!!!WOOT WOOT FREE STUFF!!!

**CHAPTER 22:** Bring It On!

The crowd went wild as Ash stepped off the conveyor belt onto the arena floor.

"Come on Ash!!!! WOOT WOOT!" One man yelled.

"Go for the win Ash!" A girl screamed.

"Let's go Ketchum!" A boy cheered.

A huge smile came to Ash's face as he raised his right arm and waved. "Hey guys!"

The crowd screamed.

"Wow one excited crowed huh Pikachu?" Ash laughed.

"Ladies and gentleman! Please give yet another warm welcome to the one and only Mr. Ash Ketchum!" The announcer introduced as he stood on a hovering platform.

The announcer had light brown hair covered over by a red bandanna with a pokeball on it. He also wore a black leather vest with a pokeball on the left, blue jeans and running shoes. "I'm your announcer and referee today... Howie Miguel! But just call me Miguel."

The crowed went crazy again. One girl jumped out of the stands screaming "I love you Miguel!" but was stopped by security before she could reach the arena.

"That's probably one of the reasons he's on a hovering platform." Ash giggled a bit.

"Now ladies and gentlemen may I please have your attention turned to the red corner!" Miguel pointed from Ash (who was on the blue side) to the red side of the arena.

A royal blue conveyor belt emerged as the crimson red elevator opened.

"Gary..." Ash thought to himself as he stood his ground.

The crowd started to cheer as Gary stepped onto the conveyor belt. But not as hard as when they saw Ash.

"Ladies and gents! Put your hands together for the intelligent Mr. Gary Oak!" Miguel smiled pointed at Gary.

Gary simply smirked and raised his left arm in a fist. "Ready to lose Ash?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself that!" Ash gridded his teeth as he looked to the stands for a friendly face but he couldn't see any of his friends.

"Whoa boys save it for the battle!" Miguel laughed as the platform hovered into the centre of the arena.

Suddenly the floor where Ash was standing turned into a large television screen (so did Gary's) that had zooms on each of their faces.

"May I now ask of both sides? Blue and red to take a few steps forward so we can get on with our match?" Miguel commanded as he opened his arms wide as a huge screen behind him turned on and you could see a zoomed version of his face and there was a circle of black, empty circles around the screen.

"Now let's take a look at the pokémon these excellent trainers are going to be using!" He raised his hands up as the screen displayed two zoomed faces of Gary and Ash. Then each black circle lite up with a white ring around it.

"The left set of circles are Gary's pokémon!" Miguel explained. "And the right belong to Ash!"

Ash looked to the sky for a moment and saw pokémon rangers circling the Battle Zone on flying pokémon. But he quickly looked back at the large screen and watched as Gary's three pokémon faded into their circles which shook Ash to the core. May and Drew didn't show up with his other two pokémon. And because of this it would be an unfair match.

"So Gary Oak has chosen for his party........ Umbreon! Electivire! And last but certainly not least.... Blastoise!!!" Miguel introduced.

The crowd clapped and cheered a bit.

"Now for Ash's pokémon!!!! He's got his trusty buddy Pikachu! And...... that's it!?!?!" Miguel said in shock.

The crowd gasped, Gary had a funny look on his face and Ash looked embarrassed as the camera zoomed in on his face.

But as Ash stood there and looked at his feet Misty watched from the highest bleacher to the west.

She was speechless and not sure what to say. But a few words did come out though. "But I thought... Drew? May? What happened?"

Back down on the arena Miguel finally snapped out of his awe struck state and managed to pull himself together. "Looks like Mr. Ash Ketchum is being bold today! I like that! Heck it's the Battle Zone and if you don't like how we roll here to bad! Battle City is all about challenge!"

These words brought a small smile to Ash's face. And a grin to Gary's

"Now before we start! You must know that today's contestants go way back and are old childhood rivals so you know this match will be good! And many of you know Ash is a pokémon master and Gary is a professor of pokémon. Both very hard fields of work to go into! So this is a very special treat to have two great lovers of pokémon here in our Battle Zone. So let's give them one last warm welcome shall we?" Miguel smiled and clapped his hands as the platform hovered to the other side of the arena.

The crowd cheered and screamed.

"Oh and one more thing boys......... this is a new feature we added to the Battle Zone for you. We didn't find it fair that I'm the only one who gets to hover around so....." Miguel snapped his fingers.

Ash felt the floor beneath him rise up... he was on a hover platform too.

"This is just so you can see all points of the battle. Just don't run into each other." Miguel laughed.

"What about you? We could hit you too!" Gary pointed at him.

"I don't think so... see you can only go around in circles like a confused Starly not across the arena." Miguel explained. "You can go up, down, left and right but you can't hover across the arena."

"Oh okay then." Ash nodded.

"Okay any other questions? No? Alright come on then! Let's start this match!" Miguel raised his right hand.

"Alright. Umbreon let's do this thing!" Gary ordered as he threw out a single pokeball and a black and yellow dog pokémon emerged.

"Well Pikachu... it's all on you buddy. I'm sorry pal." Ash gave Pikachu a sympathetic look as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder onto the arena floor as Ash lowered the platform.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked. Meaning "That's alright."

"Quite cocky of you only bringing one pokémon huh Ashy boy!" Gary called. "This will be an easy win!"

"Well it's cocky of you to underestimate me and Pikachu! And to think you've won when the match hasn't even started!" Ash shouted.

"Trainers ready?" Miguel asked.

"Yep!" Gary and Ash nodded.

"Pokémon ready?" Miguel asked again.

"Pika! Raw!" Pikachu and Umbreon nodded.

"Okay then...... in that case.... as the official referee of this match...... BEGIN!" Miguel karate chopped his hand down.

"Bring it on Gary!" Ash yelled as he got ready to battle.

CHAPTER 22 END!

CHAPTER 23 COMING SOON! I THINK!

REVIEW!

These next few chapters will conclude this story so you don't wanna miss a beat!


	23. A New Threat

REVIEW IT'S FREE!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER 23: **A New Threat

"Umbreon! Use skull bash!" Gary ordered as he hovered to the left.

"Pikachu quick dodge that and hit Umbreon with a thundershock!" Ash commanded as he tried to figure the hover platform out.

The thundershock hit Umbreon dead on causing it to fall down but it quickly jump to its feet.

"Nice one Pikachu! Now quick attack!" Ash ordered as he hovered right and left.

"Umbreon used quick attack also!" Gary grinned.

"What is he doing?" Ash asked himself as Pikachu rushed toward Umbreon.

The two rammed into each other head first and full force. But in the end Umbreon over powered Pikachu.

Gary just smiled. "Hey Ash think your Pikachu is so tough now! You should have brought more pokémon because this next move is gonna blow that little rat away!"

"Gary! We're not going to lose to you!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu you gotta get up!"

Pikachu jumped to his feet and was ready to fight again.

"Umbreon charge up a shadow ball please." Gary laughed.

"Pikachu charge up your strongest volt tackle!" Ash ordered.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up at Ash like he was crazy.

"Just do it! Or this match will be over before it's even really started! It's too early to lose!" Ash made his hands into fists.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as an electric charge surrounded him.

"Eh? What's that! Ladies and gentlemen Ash seems like he is planning to cut the shadow ball in half with Pikachu's volt tackle... if he succeeds it will be a real treat!" Miguel smiled.

"So that's you're game huh Ash! Very bold." Gary smiled a bit. "But it's stupid thinking you are going to be able to cut the shadow ball in half with volt tackle. I've never seen it done."

"Well prepare to eat your words Gary because you're about to witness it!" Ash gridded his teeth.

Umbreon's shadow ball continued to grow and was soon much bigger then Umbreon itself.

As the shadow ball grew Pikachu continued to power up.

"Now Umbreon aim and fire when ready." Gary pointed at Pikachu as he hovered up and then to the right.

"Ra!" Umbreon cried as it shot the shadow ball directly at Pikachu.

"Pikachu you know what I want you to do!" Ash nodded as Pikachu ran toward the shadow ball.

"Oh my Mew! Ladies and gents you can feel the tension in the air as these strong pokémon face off. Heck even as I stand here now I can feel the forces coming off that shadow ball and the electricity surging off Pikachu! Hold onto your hats and even your seats because when these two hit it's going to be a big impact!" Miguel said hovering over the crowds.

Pikachu rammed into the shadow ball with full force and pushed. And to everyone's surprise Pikachu summed up the strength to go right through the shadow ball. In a way slicing it in half.

There was a huge blast from the arena as a thick black smoke filled the stadium. Ash had his arms crossed over his face and so did Gary. The crowd was gasping, coughing and screaming because they couldn't see.

Miguel had gotten blown off his platform into the bleachers and was yelling something about his leg being broken and that he couldn't stand up.

Ash looked up at the sky as the smoke cleared a bit and saw pokémon rangers flocking over the arena as if they were on a rescue mission. He looked down some how he had managed to stay on his platform and for that he was thankful. But his attention switched from the platform to his lifelong pal Pikachu.

"Pikachu!?!?!?" Ash called out through the smoke.

No reply.

"Pikachu!??!?!?!"

Still nothing.

Suddenly a voice came over the stadium speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen I'm sorry to report that this match is over due to safety hazards."

"What?" Ash said confused.

"What!?!?!! That's a load of B.S!!!!" A man yelled throwing his drink onto the arena in rage. "I paid good money to see Ash battle Gary and that's what I wanna see!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience this has put on many of you but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." The voice said calmly.

"Well I'm not leaving until I get a good reason for leaving." A woman crossed her arms. "I mean it's not like a raging Onix went flying into the stands. There have been much more dangerous battles I'm sure!"

"She's right..." Ash said as he faintly heard the woman over the crowd.

Miguel looked rather confused as a group of fan-girls helped him up.

The screens went black with emptiness and the smoke was gone. And in the centre of the arena there was....... nothing. No Umbreon or Pikachu. But there was a sense of danger in the air but no one could put a finger on it.

"Umbreon!" Gary cried out as he lowered his platform and jumped onto the arena floor.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he did the same.

Both young men looked at each other with sympathy as their eyes met. Gary stuck out his right hand and smiled a bit. Ash grabbed his hand and shook it.

"How about a minor truce... just until we find our pokémon?" Gary asked with a bit of hope.

"Sure." Ash nodded.

"Okay then.... I'm not sure what's going on here... but that voice isn't Miguel for sure!" Gary frowned as he stared at the angry crowd.

"Maybe we should get these people out of here..." Ash suggested. "You know before they like start jumping out of the stands to kill us."

"Good plan." Gary nodded.

"Hello? Um everyone?" he yelled as loud as he could. "Look I know you're mad but both me and Ash promise to have a rematch later. Right now it's all about your safety and making sure you are all safe!"

"Are you serious!?!?!?!" A teenage boy yelled with his arm around a girl's waist.

"Please you gotta listen!" Ash said trying to reason.

"Listen up!" A girl yelled.

It was Misty making a fist as she grabbed a microphone off of Miguel's vest.

"Get out of here! It is dangerous! You will be killed if you don't leave! Now get out!" Misty pointed at the door as people began walking out.

Ash smiled a bit and gave a thumbs up to the grandstand were Misty was smiling down at him.

Soon enough the stadium was empty. Even Miguel was getting carried out by fans.

"Yo Ash!!!" A young man yelled from behind Ash.

"Alex!" Ash grinned.

"Ash! Buddy! Listen Baby took off with Dawn!!!!" Alex grabbed Ash's arms trying to catch his breath.

"What!?!?!" Misty screamed as she ran down the stairs and jumped down to the arena (But unfortunately landed with a thud on the ground).

Ash ran to help Misty up. Alex followed like a lost puppy but Gary was starring at the sun for some reason.

"Well come on you guys!" Alex rushed them.

"Alex hang on! Don't you feel like something dangerous is going on here?" Ash asked.

"No!" Alex snapped as he rushed the elevator.

But before Ash could say anything back an evil laugh echoed through the now empty arena.

"You should listen to Mr. Ketchup.... Blondie!" The voice laughed at Alex.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks. And at that moment it seemed like everything was frozen in time. Everyone knew who was talking to them but didn't want to admit it.

CHAPTER 23 END!

CHAPTER 24 WHENEVER!


	24. One Hard Decision

REVIEW

**CHAPTER 24: **One Hard Decision

"Sam?" Ash said as he looked around.

"Not only Sam but...." Sam laughed.

Everyone spun around and saw on the highest bleacher stood a few dark figures.

But as the sunlight changed from left to right everyone saw the creeper's of the oval table in a line up. Shannon, Victoria, Paul, Baby and Sam.

"Here's Baby!!!! And Blondie's girlfriend!" Baby scoffed as he threw Dawn over his shoulder.

"Dawn!!!!" Alex screamed. "Dawn!!!! Say something!!!"

"She's out cold pal sorry!" Baby smiled an evil smile.

"What did you do!?!?!?" Alex yelped.

"Nothing... yet." Baby laughed.

"Enough!" A voice yelled.

And there stood the dark figure from the ship. Tall and black it felt like all happiness in the world was gone. But he stood with another two people that seemed in distress.

"May and Drew!" Misty called out.

"Misty! Ash! Alex! Gary too!" Drew and May said excited.

"I've trap Ash Ketchum and his little friends! And now I've got my little friend May back by my side. Oh this is turning out to be such a good day!" The figure laughed as he put his arm around May.

"Why isn't Drew kicking his ass?" Alex asked quietly.

"Look closely genius. He's got Drew in handcuffs." Gary pointed.

"What is it with these crazy dudes and handcuffs? Where are they buying them anyway? Is there like a evil villain super store or something?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I think the better question is where are these nimrods coming from?" Misty corrected.

"Now we can do this the easy way or my way... So which is it?" The figure asked.

"Well what's the easy way? Because I don't know if you have noticed but you are a total nutcase, so I don't trust your way too much." Alex asked.

"The easy way is simple... an eye for an eye some may say. I give you Drew, May and Dawn in exchange for another three." The figure lifted an arm.

"Well what will you do to those three?" Ash asked.

"Do what I have lusted for since I was sixteen years old ... blood." The figure laughed.

"Wow... you're one sick bastard." Alex nodded his head. "You need medicine or something I swear." Alex said backing up a bit.

"Do we even know you?" Misty asked.

"Maybe... you should anyway." The figure snickered.

"Well whoever you are. I've met some really messed up people in my life but none of them have ever revealed a lust for blood when they were younger!" Ash made a fist.

"That's because you don't know what they were like when they were younger." The figure said in a very impatient tone.

"Well what's your way?" Gary asked.

"I kill you all." The figure said softly.

"Hey even us!?" Shannon shouted.

"You can't just kill us off!" Paul pointed across the arena in rage.

"Shame on the thought!" Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Well I have no need for you now... Giovanni was a fool to trust me." The figure laughed.

"So Giovanni was under your command the whole time? The pokémon celebration too?" Ash asked in amazement.

"Well I didn't start running the show right till about last year." The figure sighed. "Now enough history! Choose!"

"Well I'll take Dawn's place...." Alex raised his hand slowly.

"Alex! No stop that!" Ash slapped his hand down. "That's what he wants!"

"But he's got my girl dude..... I've never felt this way about anyone before... I'd do anything for her." Alex looked Ash in the eyes with sadness.

Misty smiled at Alex in sympathy. She never thought that someone like him could do something so sweet.

"There's always a different way." Ash gridded his teeth.

"Well until then..... I'll take her place!" Alex pushed Ash away.

"Awww how sweet. Young love." The figure laughed. "Baby drop her!"

Baby looked at Dawn then at Alex.

"Baby hurry up and drop her!" The figure ordered.

Alex opened his arms wide ready to catch Dawn. "What's he doing?"

Baby swallowed hard and threw Dawn off the bleacher. Alex caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

"What was with the delay Baby?" Sam whispered.

"This doesn't seem right.... I mean he said he would kill us." Baby whispered back.

"But we're the bad guys. That's what we do." Sam gave him a dirty look.

"But still..."

"Now who's going to switch with Drew?" The figure asked.

"No one? Hmmmm eeny meeny miny moe... one of these trainers has got to go... and I pick... her." The figure pointed a boney finger at Misty as he shoved Drew off the bleachers.

"Drew!" May called out.

Gary caught him and helped him to his feet again.

"Misty! You can't have Misty!" Ash jumped in front of Misty and spread his arms out.

"Oh I think so." The figure laughed as he pulled a knife out and held it to May's neck. "Give me Misty or May gets it!"

"You sick bastard!" Alex screamed as he held Dawn in his arms.

"You are in no position to scream at me I hope you know that!" The figure chuckled as he pulled a gun out and held it in his other hand and took aim at Alex.

Alex's eyes widened as he stood still.

"As I thought." The figure laughed as he put the gun away.

Misty held Ash's hand tight in fear. "What are we going to do?"

"I... I don't know." Ash shook his head confused. "I don't know."

CHAPTER 24 END!

CHAPTER 25 COMING SOON!!!

OMG we are almost at the end! I don't know if anyone is reading this anymore but I don't care. We only have a few chapters left until we reach the end of this fan fiction! Sorry I can't make this a 100 plus pages lol.


	25. Negotiation

REVIEW!!!!!!

Sorry about the short chapter everyone!

**CHAPTER 25: **Negotiation

"Ash..." Alex whispered softly.

"What?" Ash replied staring at the dark figure.

"I'm gonna try to use those hover thingers to run into that creep! Here hold Dawn." Alex informed as he placed Dawn into Ash's arms and slowly moved his feet toward Gary's platform.

Ash looked down at Dawn in his arms. He felt like Dawn was his little sister in a way almost. And seeing his sister like this hurt him deep. He looked around at the scared and terrified faces of Gary, Drew, May, Alex and Misty.

"My friends..............they are like my family............and I'm not....... going to lose any of them!" Ash thought in rage as he made a fist and gridded his teeth.

He turned his head and saw the creepers of the oval table staring at the figure a bit confused. Even Paul had his mouth hanging open wide.

"Wait...... if he would double cross Giovanni's goons..... then what is stopping them from beating him to the punch!" Ash smiled a bit at the thought. "They know now that he doesn't need them around anymore. To him they are just a waste of space! If I could just get their attention then maybe we could work together!"

"Ash what are you thinking?" Misty whispered in his ear as she held his hand tight.

"Misty... try to get Paul's attention... maybe we could work something out." Ash said with hope.

"Ash! They're the bad guys! What are you think?" Misty whispered in shock.

"Look the dark figure just made it clear he doesn't need them anymore. And the fact that Giovanni's services seemed to have gone to the highest bidder means his goons will take what they can get. So I guess our offer of a small truce isn't out of the question now." Ash explained.

"Okay..... but how?" Misty asked.

"Alex is about to pull a stunt that will distract that psychopath for a bit. When he does I want you to run over and quickly reason with Paul." Ash informed.

"Okay..." Misty nodded.

"Hey be careful okay." Ash said looking at his feet. "If anything happened to you... I'd go crazy."

"Ash..." Misty looked at him with a loving stare.

"No time for romance Misty! This is life or death! Alex is about to distract him. Get going!" Ash let go of her hand.

Misty nodded at him and slowly walked toward the bleachers where Paul and the others were standing in shock.

"Paul! This guy is a nutcase! He's going against Giovanni's plans! What are we going to do?" Sam said in panic.

"I'm not sure......." Paul shook his head.

"Hey girly what are you doing?" Victoria screamed at Misty as she walked toward the wall that the bleachers were behind.

"SHHHHH! I wanna reason with you people! Please be quiet for a minute or we're all dead!" Misty hushed them as she ran to the door and up the stairs.

As Misty ran up the stairs Alex was jumping onto the hover platform.

"Hey asshole! Eat this!" Alex cried as he hovered like a speeding bullet at the figure. "May hit the deck!"

"What?" The figure said confused.

"Alex!" May screamed in joy as she pushed the figure off of her and jumped onto the cement floor.

"Alex! How are you going up to the bleachers? When I used it all it did was go up, down and side to side." Gary asked.

"I don't know but it rocks!" Alex yelled as he smashed the platform into the figure.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" The figure yelled trying to push the platform away.

"Dude you have been a thorn in my side for too long! It's time to see who is behind all these little stunts!" Alex yelled in rage as he reached over to the figures head.

As Alex and the figure struggled to win this test of strength, Misty was trying to get Paul and the others to work with her and everyone else.

"No way!" Baby yelled.

"Why would we wanna side with you?" Sam gridded his teeth.

"Just say the word Paul and I'll take her out!" Baby made a fist.

"I don't think so Baby... That surfer doesn't look like he is going to win." Paul raised an eyebrow at the group as he watched Alex try to grab the figures head. "It's clear to me that we cannot beat this figure on our own. I assume a short truce would not hurt."

"Ah?" The group said confused.

"Do what I say! Giovanni put me in charge of this squad and you will do what I say!" Paul ordered. "Now do whatever you can to help out these poor losers!"

"But Paul that goes against everything we stand for!" Shannon said taking Paul's hand.

"Not now Sharon! Just do it!" Paul commanded letting go.

"So her name was Sharon after all! And you two are together?" Misty said in awe.

"Yes! Now enough chatter let's take this sucker out!" Sharon rolled her eyes as she ran down the stairs to the arena.

Ash and the others were watching Alex place his right hand on the figures head. So they had no clue Paul's crew were coming to help.

"Alright! Let's see who is under this mask!" Alex shouted as he gripped the fabric mask on the figures head.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" The figure yelled punching Alex in the gut.

"That was dirty!" Alex yelled in pain as he went to his knees on the platform but pulling off the mask revealing the figures true identity.

Everyone looked up in shock to see the man behind the mask.

"I knew it!" Ash gasped a bit.

"Oh my Lugia! He's still alive!" Paul said amazed.

CHAPTER 25 END!

CHAPTER 26 COMING SOON!!!!

OMG now the figure has been unmasked we still have the question... "Who is it?" and "Will the gang be able to beat him with their new added power of Paul and the others?"

Don't miss the next and possibly the last chapter (there may be a chapter 27 but I'm not sure yet) of Battle City or Bust!


	26. All’s Well That Ends Well

**CHAPTER 26: **All's Well That Ends Well

"Cyrus!" Paul snapped.

"Wha?" Alex coughed as he lifted his head (by this time he had landed on the ground on his back).

"Cyrus! Give it up! It's over!" Ash demanded.

"No! No! NO!" Cyrus stumbled back.

"Yes!" Misty shouted.

"You are a real mad hatter aren't you?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"What have you done with Pikachu and Umbreon?" Gary yelled.

"Hehehe you'll have to pry them from my cold dead hands." Cyrus laughed as he lifted two pokeballs in his right hand.

"Pikachu doesn't like a pokeball." Ash muttered.

"Deal with it!" Cyrus yelled.

"Tell me this! How did you get around so fast?" Ash asked. "I just need to know! What was with the whole disappearing act? How did it work?"

"Well... let's just say Abra's are amazing pokémon. Teleport comes in handy more than you know." Cyrus laughed as he pulled out a greatball and dropped it onto the ground and as fate would have it an Abra came out.

"So that's how!" May gasped.

"Oh I forgot about you for a moment." Cyrus laughed as he pulled May off the concrete floor and held her so she couldn't get away.

"May!!!" Everyone screamed.

"New deal! Ash Ketchum your life for May's!" Cyrus grinned.

Ash's eyes widened as everyone's focus turned to him. He swallowed hard and looked into Cyrus's cold eyes. "Done."

"Ash!" Misty grabbed his hand.

"Misty! My friend's are my family... I'd do anything for family." Ash closed his eyes.

"Good boy. Take her!" Cyrus pushed May off the bleacher. Drew caught her and hugged her tight.

"Now you die!" Cyrus laughed as he took out his gun and locked onto Ash.

"Misty... I want you to know if I don't make it out of this that I am so in love with you it's almost unbearable!" Ash admitted. "And if I make it out of this... I do want to get married! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Misty broke down into tears. She could barely speak as she wiped hot tears from her cheeks.

"Don't cry." Ash said a bit saddened.

"Enough of this heart to heart! It makes me sick!" Cyrus yelled.

"Is that why you chose to kill people? You have never felt what it is like to love another or feel the warm safety blanket that is friendship?" Alex said shocked.

"Shut up!" Cyrus yelled.

"You can't shoot Ash! I dare you to shoot Ash and walk away feeling like you have done something for yourself!" Drew informed.

"Fine then I will!" Cyrus said as shook.

"Wait you're jealous of Ash! You want what he has eh?" May crossed her arms.

"I'll do it!" Cyrus said as he squeezed the trigger.

"Ash man! Get out of the way dude!" Alex yelled as he pushed Ash to the ground as a single bullet hit Alex's right leg as he tackled Ash to the ground.

"Oh that smarts!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Alex screamed in pain.

"Alex!" Everyone shouted concerned.

"Someone get him some help!" May screamed.

Cyrus started to hyperventilate and then.... BANG! Another bullet and another went flying to the other side of the stadium. One hitting Sharon (Shannon) dead center in the head. And another hitting Baby in the heart.

Paul, Victoria and Sam watched in horror as their allies fell to the ground dead.

"Oh you have crossed the line!" Paul screamed.

But before Cyrus could reply he held up the gun to the side of his head. "I have one shot left... it's you or me... there's no where left for me to go now..."

But before anyone could even gasp or let out a single shriek. BANG! Cyrus had shot himself right in the head.

The stadium feel silent as two pokeballs fell from Cyrus's dead and cold hands to the ground letting out Pikachu and Umbreon. But they didn't move. They watched as Alex gridded his teeth in pain and held his leg.

The only sound was a few Starly chirping over head. And the sobs of pain from an injured and bleeding Alex.

Dawn came around and saw Misty, Ash, Gary, Drew and May crowed around Alex. "Alex? Alex? Alex!!!"

She pushed Gary and May aside and fell to the ground with Ash and Drew and held Alex's hand tight.

Misty was calling an ambulance and wiping tears from her face as she used the video phone.

"Alex! No!" Dawn sobbed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Dawn... I mean it's just his leg. If he get medical attention right away he'll be good." May explained.

"That's what they always say." Dawn cried out. "He could bleed to death or it could get infected if it's left open like that!"

"Well they are on their way. I'm sure it won't be long now." Misty nodded drying her eyes.

"Ah Alex looks like you've have it tough this passed while." Ash smiled at Alex.

May grabbed Alex's other hand for support.

"Oh yeah I'm dying here. Haha" Alex laughed as he held his leg. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Ash..." Misty said softly.

"You'll be fine. Just hang tight. Excuse me for a second." Ash patted Alex's shoulder.

"Misty?" he replied.

She took his hand and looked him deep in the eyes. "Tell me that you love me."

"Wha?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it." Misty demanded.

"Hehe. I love you so much." Ash said as Misty kissed him passionately.

As they broke apart one question was left on everyone's mind.

"Do you really wanna get married?" Misty asked with her eyes full of hope.

"Yes... yes I do! See I'm all practiced up too." Ash smiled.

"Oh Ash!" Misty embraced him tightly.

"Wait!!!!!!!!!! Can I be best man!?!?!?" Alex yelled in pain.

"Sure Alex you can be my best friend man!" Ash joked.

"Hey aren't you gonna get down on one knee and purpose? Do it right!" May yelled. "It will be more romantic!"

"Fine." Ash sighed as he got down on one knee.

"Misty... from the first day I met you I knew there was something special about you. And through the years I see what that something was... I can't buy you diamonds and stuff, heck I don't even have a ring yet, but Misty with this empty pokeball will you take it and take on the challenge of being married to me and be my wife." Ash smiled as he grabbed an empty pokeball out of his pocket. "I love you more than anything in this world! So please take this for now and I'll get you something nicer later haha."

"You bet I will!" Misty took the pokeball and jumped into Ash's arms and kissed his cheek.

The medics came marching in and picked up Alex and put Sharon, Baby and Cyrus in body bags.

"Hey where did Paul and the other two go?" Drew asked.

Truth is after that no one ever saw or heard from Paul, Victoria or Sam again. Which depending how you look at it could be a good thing.

"Some friends..." May shook her head.

"They are wanted people. I can understand why they would leave." Gary shrugged. "Speaking of leaving. Hey Umbreon let's book it out of here as fast as we can!"

Gary raised a pokeball and Umbreon zapped inside and Gary walked off.

"Hey we didn't finish our match!" Ash said holding Misty's hand.

"It's clear who the winner was Ash... you got the girl, you beat the bad guy and you got a hell of a good group of friends. In the end you did win..." Gary said as he walked into the elevator and pressed the button. But as the doors shut he smiled and winked at Ash and gave him a thumbs up.

"He'll be okay right? Right?" Dawn asked the medics as they cared Alex off on a stretcher.

"Yes miss. Your boyfriend will be fine." The female medic rolled her eyes as they loaded into the other elevator.

"Maybe I should come with you... just for support!" Dawn panicked.

"Oh I remember when I was like that. She your girlfriend buddy?" The female medic laughed as she asked Alex.

"Yep! And I'll never let her go!" Alex laughed as Dawn ran into the elevator at last minute.

"Well May wanna head out?" Drew asked.

"Sure." May nodded as they walked off holding hands. Leaving Pikachu, Ash and Misty.

"Pikachu! Come here buddy!" Ash laughed as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"I still don't know why Cyrus did it..." Misty shook her head.

"I think its better that we don't I mean some of the things that aren't answered are better left that way. You know what I mean?" Ash put his arm around her.

"Yeah I do." Misty nodded.

"Good." Ash lightly kissed her cheek. "No let's get out of here."

"So I hear we're engaged huh?" Misty laughed.

"Yeah." Ash giggled a bit.

"Next adventure! Wedding planning!" Misty joked.

"Ugh! Don't scare me like that!" Ash laughed as they walked toward the exit.

"Then married life then adventures in parenthood!" Misty chuckled.

"Parenthood!?!?!" Ash widened his eyes laughing. "Misty I've hardly grown up myself! Can you imagine having a son or daughter and your husband?"

"Oh don't scare me like that!" Misty pushed him.

"Well not matter what it is! There is nothing we can't do together! We'll face it all side by side! And Pikachu will cheer us one right Pikachu?" Ash laughed more.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu giggled.

And so Ash and Misty and Pikachu headed off together to plan their wedding and such. And go on with their love filled life together (with a couple bumps and scratches. But hey if you want a perfect marriage marry a car battery!) This brings this chapter and story to a close. Thank you all for reading. And please review!

I'm not sure when you will hear from me next but I'm thinking of doing a spinoff of this small series. With Ash and Misty's son. But Mew knows when that will happen. But stay posted my friends and watch to see if anything is new. Because it is possible.

Thank you for read!


End file.
